Third Generation Goes Back
by Dimcairien
Summary: Teddy and Victorie are out and their kids get into mischief. Lily Luna is babysitting and chaos ensues. A mysterious golden object and people who are dead, are alive. What could this possibly mean? Teddy's kids go back to OOTP and meet their relatives.
1. The Accident

"Teddy! Are you ready yet?" Victoire called up the stairs. They were going over to her parents' house for dinner and they needed to be there soon. All of her siblings and their spouses were going to be there and no children. It would be a quieter dinner, which Victoire was thankful for. Her children weren't the kids of a prankster for nothing.

Teddy was still upstairs when the doorbell rang. Victoire went to answer it and it was Lily. She had agreed to watch their children who consisted of John and Gabriella, usually known as Gabby, the thirteen year old twins, Andrew, their ten year old, and Theodora, their six year old, who preferred to be called Dora.

This would be a big job for Lily Luna as she also had her own baby to look after. A few years previously she has married Lorcan Scamander, Luna's son. She now had a one year old daughter, Patricia.

"Teddy!" Victoire called up the stairs again. "Lily's here to watch the kids."

"Coming!" Teddy said as he ran down the stairs. They needed to leave right now if they were going to make it on time. And neither Bill nor Fleur were very pleased when their own daughter was late to dinner at their house.

"Okay, Lily. We need to leave now. Just make sure to keep the twins out of trouble. I swear that they are worse than Fred and James at that age, and I didn't think it could get worse."

"Don't worry, Victoire. I didn't grow up with James for nothing. I'm sure we'll all be fine. And I'm sorry, but I was already babysitting Roses daughter, so I brought her along as well."

"That's fine Lily, I just hope the kids don't give you too much trouble. Floo us if you need to."

"Come on Vic, we need to go," said Teddy. The two left heir house and walked to the apparation point and apparated to Bill's house.

Lily and Jean, Rose's five year old daughter, walked upstairs. All was quiet, and when their are pranksters in a house, quiet was not a good thing. She first headed for the girls bedroom, but it was empty, so she headed for the boys room. All four children were inside, doing Merlin knows what. "Kids, it's just about time for dinner. I'll need you to come down in just a few minutes." Jean headed in to play with Dora, who she was great friends with.

"Okay Aunt Lily," answered Gabby. "We'll be right there."

Lily went down to the kitchen and placed Patricia in the highchair and then started to cook up some pasta. A few minutes later, it was finished. "Dinner's ready!" she called. Soon she heard the sound of a door opening and the kids running down.

Dinner went fairly quickly, and it wasn't until after dinner that the trouble started. It started with John and Gabby dashing back up the stairs the moment they were finished. Lily heard yet another door open and the sounds of loud voices. "What's going on up there?" she asked.

"Nothing Aunt Lily." answered John.

"Come down here, you two. I know something is up."

The twins came downstairs rather sullenly and John had his hands behind his back.

"What do you have?" asked Lily. "Put it on the table."

John then reluctantly placed the object he was holding on the kitchen table. It was a small gold object that had a chain. "Where did you get that?" asked Lily.

"In Daddy's room," answered Gabby.

"Well, you should just leave that there. I don't know what it is, but if it was in your father's room, we should leave it alone."

Patricia started to fuss and Lily picked her up. All the children were sitting around the table and then John got up. But in getting up he bumped the gold object and suddenly everything around them started to vibrate.

"What's going on?" asked Dora in a shaky voice.

"I'm scared," said Jean.

After just a few moments, the vibrations stopped.

"Where are we?" asked Andrew.

"Oh no," was all Lily said.

**A/N I realized I had left out a third generation character that I wanted to have in the story and one that will produce very interesting reactions. I'm almost done with the next chapter, so that will be up pretty soon. **


	2. Introductions

The Order meeting was suddenly disrupted by a series of loud thumps and then it was suddenly quiet again for a few moments then they heard a young boy say, "Where are we?" and an older girl say "Oh no."

"It sounds as if someone's out there," said Remus. "We should go and investigate. I've no idea how the wards could possibly be breached, but something's certainly happened."

"Just be careful. You have no idea who's out there. They could be Death Eaters for all we know," said Molly, worried.

"Mum, I'm sure whoever it is, they're fine. We should go and investigate though."

"Yeah, Remus, Bill, come with me," said Alastor Moody.

The threesome when out into the hall and were met by a very strange sight. There were five children, a woman who appeared to be in her twenties, and a baby.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" asked Moody, curtly.

"Alastor, can't you see most of them are only children. I'm certain they can't be dangerous," said Remus.

"You can't be too careful these days," replied Moody. "Who are you?"

Lily took a deep breath, "I'm Lily Scamander and we are not Death Eaters if that's what your worried about."

"Scamander, as in Newt Scamander. Are you related to him?" asked Bill, full of curiousity.

"Well, not by birth, but I'm married into it.

"There's not a Lily in his family though, at least none that I'm aware of."

"Aunt Lily, what's going on?" asked Andrew.

"Where are we?" asked Gabby.

"I think a more appropriate question is when are we," said Lily. "This is Grimmlaud place, but not as I recognize it."

"What you mean, when are you?" asked Moody, glaring at them. "It's 1995, I'm sure you know that."

"Cool!" said John. "We time traveled. We're from the year 2034."

"So that golden object was a time turner. John Theodore Lupin, you are in major trouble when we get back. You know your not supposed to go into your father's room!" Lily shouted.

Remus looked shocked. "You're surname is Lupin?" he asked, rather confused.

"Look," said Bill, "let's all just go back into the kitchen and discuss things properly. Three of these kids don't even look old enough to be at Hogwarts yet, but before we go, may I please have your wands, just for safety, you'll get them back soon."

"Certainly," said Lily. "John, Gabby, give them your wands."

The three wand owners handed them over and then everyone went into the kitchen.

"Who are these people?" asked Arthur.

"That's what I want to know," said Remus. "Why don't you all introduce yourselves to us."

"I'll start," said Lily. "I'm Lily Luna Scamander, but my maiden surname is Potter."

"What!" shouted Molly.

"Yeah, it's Potter Grandma."

"You're my grandaughter?" Molly asked completely confused.

"From the future. We're all from 2034. I'll get to that later."

John stepped up and said, "John Theodore Lupin, age thirteen, Gryffindor House."

"Lupin?" everyone asked. "A relation of your's Remus?"

"I've never met him before, but he's from the future, so that would explain things."

John looked up at the person who was speaking. Remus, that name sounded familiar. That was his dad's middle name and that was his dad's name. This man was his grandfather, but he was dead. But wait, this was the past, so his grandfather was alive.

"Grandpa?" he said, confused like everyone else was.

"What?" shouted Remus. "I don't even have a kid, and this kid's calling me grandpa. I'm not even married."

"John, let's get finished with the introductions, and then we'll start working out relatives."

Gabby was laughing at her brother and it took her a moment to catch her breath. After a moment she said, "Gabriella Fleur Lupin, age thirteen, twin to that prat John, Ravenclaw house, but most people call be Gabby"

"Another Lupin, how many are there?" asked Arthur.

Andrew stepped up next. "Andrew Remus Lupin, age ten."

Finally the last Lupin child stepped forward. Theodora Molly Lupin, age six, but I'm usually called Dora."

Jean was hiding behind Lily. She was a rather shy child. "Who's the last child?" asked Molly. "Is it another grandchild?"

"Yes," Lily said a little uncertainly. She didn't know how Jean would be accepted, knowing how the Weasley's and Malfoy's got along at this point. She knew that Molly might be a little shocked, little probably being an understatement, but if she knew that it was a grandchild, she would be calm and wouldn't do anything crazy. "Go on," she said to Jean.

"Hi, I'm Jean Cecilla Malfoy."

After she said he name, there was absolute quiet in the room.


	3. The Introductions of the Order

The kitchen was quiet for several minutes. Charlie realized that it had to be the quietest Order meeting ever. There usually was a lot of yelling going on about what they should do.

After about five minutes, Molly stood up. "This young lady has told me that this little girl is a granddaughter of mine. I do not care what her last name is. She is my granddaughter and that is all that matters. Although I would like to know how we become related to the Malfoys."

Jean looked up at Lily with confusion. "Why doesn't GG recognize me?" she asked sadly. Her great-grandmother loved her.

"GG?"questioned Molly.

"Jean here isn't technically your granddaughter. She really is your great-granddaughter," answered Lily, "as is this little girl." She gestured to the baby in her arms. "Her name is Patricia. And to answer your question about your relation to the Malfoys, one of your grandchildren married Draco's son. Don't worry, they're a fine family from our time. Well, except perhaps for Lucius."

"This is really weird. I mean mum being a great-grandmother. None of us are even married yet. I wonder which kid it is," commented Bill. "I think a few more explanations are in order, but before we do anything else, I think we ought to introduce ourselves and see how these people are related."

"If you think that's wise, Bill," said Arthur, I agree with you."

"I'll start," said Remus. "I'm Remus Lupin and it looks like I'm a grandfather to four of you, although I have no idea how."

"I'm Molly Weasley and it appears that I'm grandmother to one of you and great-grandmother to at least two."

"Arthur Weasley. Same relationship to you as Molly, except as a grandfather and great-grandfather," Arthur said with a smile.

"I'm Bill Weasley and I'm somehow related to you, although I don't know how."

The introductions of the Order was suddenly interrupted. "Grandpa!" shrieked Gabby running toward Bill.

"Wait, what?" he shouted. "Did you just call me grandpa? Bloody hell! I'm related to the Lupins!"

"Yeah, cause you are. Although at home you look a lot different without the scars," said Gabby, giving the person who was her grandpa in her time a hug.

This remark causes several gasps from the surrounding people, namely the Weasleys. "Scars?" asked Bill, worried. He had no idea what this was about, but he figured that it must have something to do with the war against Voldemort.

"I'll explain once we've figured out who everyone is." answered Lily, trying to restore order, which worked somewhat. Molly still looked a bit on the panicked side.

Bill nodded and Tonks spoke next. "I'm Tonks," she said cheerfully.

"What about your first name," asked a red haired man, smiling.

Tonks glared at him but said,"My real name is Nymphadora Tonks, but don't call me Nymphadora or else I shall hex you into the next year and I will do that."

"Grandma!" cried Dora, changing her hair from her natural Weasley red to the bright bubblegum pink of Tonks.

This statement shocked many people, especially Remus, Bill, and Tonks. Molly all of a sudden looked especially pleased.

"Wait," said Molly,"if Bill's a grandfather and Tonks is a grandmother, then Bill and Tonks must get married. Oh, hurrah."

Bill and Tonks looked at each other completely baffled as did the people from the future. They had never heard of anything between Bill and Tonks. Remus looked confused as well. He was a grandfather to the same people that Bill was, so who did he marry?

Andrew was the first to recover from the shock of his great-grandmother's statement and began to laugh. "GG," he said, still laughing, "you got the sides mixed up. Grandma Tonks is daddy's mother. It's Grandma Fleur who Grandpa Bill marries."

For another time in a very short period of her life Molly was speechless. After another period of silence, Fleur spoke up, "Perhaps we should continue with ze introductions. I'm Fleur Delacour, although I guess that in your time I'm Fleur Weasley." She and Bill looked at each other. They started to go out together and were pleased that they ended up married. Molly on the other hand, did not looked very pleased, but she thankfully stayed quiet.

"All right," said the same man who had made Tonks share her first name. "Hia, I'm Charlie Weasley."

"And I'm Sirius Black. You remind me of Lily, your grandmother."

"Thank you Mr. Black. I'm also told that I look like my mother."

"Two things, one never call me Mr. Black. It makes me feel old, call me Sirius. And two, you said Grandma to Molly, am I right in assuming that you are Ginny's daughter?"

"All right, Sirius." Lily said this with a bit of hesitation. "You are correct with your assumption about Ginny."

To say Molly looked flabbergasted at this would be an understatement. Ginny, her Ginny married to Harry. It was a perfect match, she knew, but they were still just kids. It didn't matter that it wouldn't happen for a long time, it still confused her drastically.

"Since everyone else has introduced themselves, I guess I ought to. Moody is all you'll need to know," said Moody, a bit grumpily.

"Is that everyone?" questioned Lily.

"Not quite," said Arthur, "a few aren't here at the moment, but I'm certain you'll meet them while we try to figure out how to send you home."

Molly looked up at the clock and exclaimed,"It's nearly dinnertime. The kids must be starving. All of you leave the kitchen and I'll find something to eat."

Everyone got up to leave, but the time travelers stayed put. "Grandma, what should we do?" asked Lily, "I can help. You are the one who taught me how to cook, in the future that is."

"You can all head upstairs," answered Molly, "but if you would like to stay and help Fleur and me, that's fine."

"Okay Grandma. Gabby, can you take Patricia? Make certain to keep an eye on her, she likes to crawl around."

"Yes, Aunt Lily," said Gabby. Dora was standing nearby, her hair slowly going back to its normal red.

"All right, you six head upstairs and go to the door on the right. That's where all the kids are for now. If possible, refrain from telling them anything other than your first names and that you are from the future. Also, Dora, try to keep your hair its natural shade. That goes for any other metamorphmagi time travelers as well."

Dora and John both promised to do so and they all hurried upstairs. Molly shook her head, "It's going to be interesting to see what the kids reactions are going to be."


	4. Grandparents Our Age

**A/N I know that when Harry goes to Grimmlaud place, Charlie isn't there. But I had already written the previous chapter, so just pretend that he is. He could have shown up later in the summer for all we know.**

**Disclaimer: I forgot to post this earlier. I don't own the Harry Potter series.**

The kids all hurried upstairs wondering what their grandparents and great-uncles and aunts looked like forty years earlier. "This is going to be weird," said John, "Uncle Harry will hardly be older than me!"

"Well, think of me," said Jean. "Grandma and Grandpa Weasley are the same age."

"I think we should try and call them by their first names though, until we get relationships worked out. You saw how Grandpa Bill and all of our other grandparents reacted. Think of how people our own age will react," said Gabby, reasonably.

"Oh, all right," answered Dora. "We're here, the door on the right, right?"

"Yeah," said Andrew. "Ya ready for an adventure?"

"I certainly am," said Gabby. "Open the door please, John."

John pushed open the door and inside there were six people. All of them Hogwarts age. There were two identical red heads, "Twins!" whispered Gabby, another tall red head boy, a raven haired boy, a bushy brown haired girl, and a red haired girl, who looked to be the youngest of the lot.

The younger red headed boy looked up when he heard the door open. "What are you doing here?" he asked. "None of the other Order members have children."

"We're time travelers," said Gabby. "My twin managed to break one and it sent us thirty-nine years back in time." She glared at John.

"Wow," said the bushy haired girl, "but can't time travelers only do a few hours?"

"About twenty years ago, yes," said Gabby. "But it was figured out how to make them do multiple years."

"I think we should introduce ourselves," said the red haired girl before anyone could reply, "I'm Ginny Weasley."

The rest of the kids in the room took the idea and began.

"Fred Weasley," said one of the twins.

"George Weasley," said the other.

"Are you sure who you are?" asked Ginny, smirking.

"Yes -"

"For once -"

"We decided -"

"To be nice -"

"And give -"

"Our real names."

"Twins," said Ginny, shaking her head. "Your mother better be glad that you two are not identical. These two give mum a hassle sometimes."

"If you mean all of the time -"

"You are correct."

During this exchange, John and Gabby looked at each other. It was true that they didn't look alike, but that was when being a metamorphmagus came in handy. Sometimes John would impersonate Gabby, much to the dismay of their mother and to the amusement of their father.

"Will you two shut it and let us get on with the introductions!" shouted the bushy haired girl. "I'm Hermione Granger."

"Ron Weasley," said the other red haired boy.

"I'm sure you've heard of me," said the raven haired boy, "but I'm Harry Potter. Who are you?"

"Well, you already know we're from the future. Mrs. Weasley told us not to give our last names, but I'm Gabby. I'm thirteen and in Ravenclaw."

"I'm John, Gabby's twin brother and I'm in Gryffindor."

"Go Gryffindor!" shouted one of the twins.

"I'm Andrew. I'm only ten, so I'm not at Hogwarts yet, but I'll be going there this year since my birthday is in August and I want to be in Gryffindor."

"I'm Dora and I'm seven."

Jean meanwhile had been hiding behind Gabby. "Jean, come out and tell them your first name," said Gabby.

Jean slowly came out from behind Gabby. "I'm Jean and I'm five."

"And this is Patricia. She's my second cousin."

After everyone had introduced themselves, there was a moment of awkward silence. The kids from the future were silent because they didn't know how to approach grandparents and great-aunts and uncles that were they're own age and the rest of the kids because they had no idea what they should do next. Finally Hermione spoke, "So how did you end up here? I want to learn about these new time turners."

"I bumped it," said John, looking at the ground.

"Hermione, I'll explain about the time-turners later. I'm sure everyone downstairs will want to know about them as well."

"Sorry if this seems a bit forward, but are you related to us by any chance? Dora certainly seems to be related to the Weasley family, since she has the red hair."

"All will be explained when we get downstairs," said Gabby. This certainly was going to be hard.

John then turned to the twins. "I hear you are pranksters at Hogwarts. I'm one as well with one of my cousins."

"We certainly are pranksters," said one of the twins, "how caotic do you try to be?"

"Probably more than you. You see, our grandfather was a prankster, our father was a prankster, and our two older cousins were pranksters. We're trying to come up with better stuff then they did, but it's really hard."

The twins and John started talking about varioius pranks that they had played throughout they're Hogwarts years and Andrew chimed in about stuff he had done at home.

The girls looked at each other and rolled their eyes. It was probably going to be a tough few days coming, three grand pranksters in one house. It was not going to work very well, for the recipients of the pranks anyways.

Thankfully they boys didn't have much time to plan. Molly appeared at the door and told them that it was time for dinner and to hurry on down. They had been having fun talking, and suddenly realized how hungry they were. Ron bolted downstairs and the rest of the kids followed.


	5. Who Marries Who?

During dinner, Hermione again asked about the time turner. Gabby decided that it was time to explain it. "First off, in the future it is discovered that time turners can be made to bring you back in time many years. Right now, forty is the maximum. We nearly traveled the maximum. This might surprise you, but it's the future you who figured this out."

This shocked Hermione. "What?" she exclaimed. "I invent a powerful time turner?"

"Yes, and you are very proud of it. In 2034 the forty year time turner is about a year old."

"That explains how you got here, but how did you end up with one?"

Lily stepped in at this point. "You gave it to their father as a gift. I don't know exactly why, but the future you is close with him."

This confused Hermione. At this point she had no idea who she would give a time turner to, but it had to be someone she knew. "Gabby, John, Andrew, Dora, what are your parent's names, by the way?" asked Molly.

"Oh," said John. "I guess we forgot about that. Dad's name is Teddy Remus Lupin and mum's name is Victoire Isabelle Weasley."

This aroused much commotion, mostly from the younger attendants of the meal, but there was some from the rest of the group. They hadn't known what the future kids parents were named. "Blimey!" shouted Ron, "so you're related to me. How?"

"Victoire's your niece, so we're your great nieces and nephews, but yeah," answered Andrew.

"Wow!"

Hermione had been quiet during this exchange. If she was the one who had made the time turner, perhaps she could fix it to help the time travelers get back to their time. "Wait, you say you I gave you the time turner. Could I see it?" asked Hermione. "I think I could probably get it to send you back to your time."

"I'm sure you could," said Lily. "The only problem is that it was dropped and we've no way to get back until Teddy finds it and figures out where we are."

There was silence at this. If someone lost a time turner after going back in time, they were stuck there unless someone luckily found them. "Don't worry," said Lily. "There's supposed to be some kind of spell on it that takes you to a place where there's family. Teddy will know were safe, hopefully."

"Well, it certainly will take awhile," said Arthur. "After dinner we should all have a talk about a plan."

The meal progressed smoothly and soon after Moody left. None of the others left since the kids were all relations of them one way or another. The family all proceeded into the living room and sat around in a circle. "We know the names of the Lupin children, but Lily could you and Jean fully introduce yourselves to the others."

"Sure, Grandma. I'm Lily Luna Scamander, previously Potter."

"What?" shouted Harry.

"You heard me, dad."

Harry looked startled and Ron began to laugh. "Merlin Harry, you have a daughter who's older than you."

"Oh, shut up," Harry said, hitting Ron on the arm. "I guess I survive the war then."

"You do and you defeat Voldemort."

"Okay," said Harry, gasping for breath. He had just found out he had a daughter, plus a granddaughter, survived the war, and destroyed Voldemort, all in a matter of moments. He needed to calm down, but there was one more thing he needed to know. "Who do I marry?"

"You mean you don't know?" Lily asked in astonishment. She knew that her parents hadn't started dating until they were older, but she thought that at least they might have started something at this point. "It's Ginny," she said, wondering what sort of a reaction she was going to get.

She got her reaction of surprise. Harry stared at her in disbelief and Ginny gaped. "Gin, it looks like you got your childhood wish," said George.

"Yeah, you always said you'd marry Harry Potter, and you end up doing it," said Fred.

Ginny turned beet red at this. She had always dreamed of marrying Harry Potter, and it seemed as if she was going to. She however was quiet embarassed that Harry found out about her childhood dream.

"FRED! GEORGE! Don't tease your sister like that," reprimanded Molly, not noticing Lily wince when she said Fred. Remus noticed and wondered if something was going to happen to Fred before the time that Lily had come from.

"Grandma, perhaps we should finish the introductions before people start teasing," Lily suggested.

"All right, dear. We just have Jean left."

"Everyone, I want your promise not to do anything drastic. This will come as a bit of a surprise to several, if not all of you. Everyone, this is Jean Cecilla Malfoy."

There was complete silence. The Order already knew that this was a relation of the Weasleys, but the others didn't. "She is my cousin's daughter," added Lily.

"Who's your grandfather?" asked Arthur quietly. He wanted to figure out which son Jean was descended from, not that it mattered to him.

"Grandpa Ron," Jean said quietly. Ron looked astounded for a moment, then disgusted. Thankfully Jean was back in her place hiding behind Lily and didn't see her favorite grandpa looking a little disgusted. "I'm related to the Malfoys!" he said, trying to stay calm, but it wasn't working.

"Yes, your daughter marries Draco's son. You're on great terms with the Malfoys in our time."

"Uh, yeah, like that'll happen."

"It did, Uncle Ron, and believe it or not, you actually are glad about it."

Before an arguement could set in, Arthur interviened, "All right, now that we all know each other, we need to figure out what we're going to do for the amount of time that these time travelers are with us. Sleeping arangments are the most important at this point."

Molly immediately stepped in, "John and Andrew, you can go sleep in Harry and Ron's room, Gabby you'll sleep in Ginny and Hermione's room. Dora and Jean can sleep in the one extra bedroom, and then, where should you sleep, Lily?"

"I'll sleep with the younger girls. Grandma, it's fine."

"All right. Now, how long do you think it'll take your dad to figure out what to do?" Molly asked John and Gabby.

"Well, they'll be home around midnight, so at that point they'll figure out we're gone. Then he'll need to figure out where we went and how to fix it. He'll have Aunt Hermione though to help him."

"I think we should allow for about a week or so," said Lily. "Thankfully it still is summer, so I doubt we'll have to worry about school."

"Well, I'll still let Dumbledore and McGonagall know what's going on. I'll also let them know what houses the two Hogwarts students are in, just in case," said Arthur.

"But I start this year," said Andrew.

"Yes, but hopefully you'll be back in plenty of time for the school year, if not, we'll get you sorted here, and then let future McGonagall know what happened. Although, I highly doubt it will come to that," said Tonks.

After the sleeping plans and other things were figured out, the Order decided to let the kids know about who married who. There were several glances at Fleur that were not the most pleasent ones, but after a glare from Bill, they stopped. After everything was figured out, John and Dora decided to show off their metamorphmagus abilities. Tonks let out a huge smile realizing that two of her grandchildren had inheritied her ability.

Remus suddenly looked concerned and turned to John about to ask something. John knew what he was going to say and quickly said, "No Grandpa, none of us are werewolves. Dad isn't either."

Remus looked relieved. "Although he does have temper issues during the full moon," John added. Remus nodded, it was common for something like this to happen if someone wasn't affected fully by lycanthropy.

"I say that we all turn in," said Molly, "I have a feeling that we'll all have a very busy day tomorrow."

Everyone acknowledged this, and they all began to leave. Remus and Tonks were the only ones who had to go elsewhere and the rest of the group soon was on their way upstairs and heading to the bedrooms that they had been directed to.

**A/N next up, Teddy and Victoire discover that their kids are gone.**


	6. Where are the Kids?

"That was a lovely dinner, don't you think so?" asked Victoire.

"Mmm," was all Teddy said.

It was getting late and he was tired. All he wanted was to go to sleep and if they didn't leave soon, he was going to fall asleep in the middle of the Floo network and that wouldn't be good.

"Come on Vic, let's get home. Lily probably needs to get back as well."

"Oh, all right. By mum, dad."

"By Vicky."

Victoire stepped into the fireplace first and said, "Applewood. She vanished in the green flames. A few seconds later Teddy followed. Upon entering the house, there was complete silence. "I guess the kids have gone to bed," said Victoire, "come on, let's go to bed as well."

"Okay, let's go find Lily and let her know we're back."

They walked through the kitchen and Teddy noticed that something was on the floor. He reached down and picked it up. "Dear sweet Merlin!" he yelled.

"Teddy, you'll wake everyone up,"Victoire said.

"Vic, the kids aren't here."

"What do you mean?" asked Victoire, panic in her voice.

"I mean they somehow traveled in time. See this," he showed her the object, "it's the time turner that Aunt Hermione gave me. Someone must have activated it and they went back in time."

"Oh no, shouldn't we check upstairs first though?" asked Victoire, trying to stay calm.

"Yes, but I doubt anyone will be here."

The two of them hurried upstairs and checked in all the rooms. Then they went downstairs and did the same. "Where and when could they be?" asked Victoire, getting more panicked my the moment.

"I don't know about when, anywhere from yesterday to forty years ago."

"Nooo!"

"As for where, I don't exactly know, but they are with family."

"How do you know that?"

"Aunt Hermione put a special spell on the time turner. It takes you back in time, but you always end up wherever family is."

"That narrows it down," said Victorie. "Can you find out when they are?"

"Yes, but not me. There's a spell, but I don't know it. We better Floo Aunt Hermione."

Teddy reached up and grabbed the box of Floo powder. He threw it into the fireplace and said, "Grimmlaud Place," which was where Hermione and Ron lived. "Aunt Hermione! Aunt Hermione!" he shouted, not caring that it was nearly midnight.

In her bedroom, Hermione suddenly woke up and thought she heard someone calling her. It wasn't Ron, he was sound asleep. The sound came from downstairs. She got up, pulled on her bathrobe and grabbed her wand from the bedside table. Upon arriving in the kitchen, she heard it again, "Aunt Hermione." It sounded like Teddy. She looked in the fireplace and saw his head. "Teddy," she said, "what's the matter."

"I think the kids somehow got hold of the time turner you gave me. We need you to figure out when and where they are."

"I'll be right there."

She scribbled a note to Ron telling her what she was doing, then stepped into the fireplace and said, "Applewood." She arrived there moments later to discover a panic stricken Victoire and a worried Teddy. His hair had lost its usual turquoise and was now it's natural dark brown.

"Can I see the time turner?" she asked. Teddy wordlessly handed it to her. Hermione set it down on the table and looked it over. "Well, you can be thankful that they're with family anyways. They're safe. How many went back in time?"

"Seven," said Teddy, counting on his fingers. "John, Gabby, Andrew, Dora, Lily, Patricia, and Jean."

Hermione stopped looking over the time turner when she heard the final name. "Jean's there as well?"

"Yeah, she came over with Lily."

Hermione began to work faster than ever. She bent over the time turner and mumbled a complicated spell that Teddy wasn't able to catch, much to his dismay. Hermione smiled. "They're at Grimmlaud Place and I think its summer of 1995."

Teddy stared. "They went that far back?" he asked, astonished.

"Yes, I'm thankful I put the limit on how far back you can go on this time turner. There's no knowing how far back they would have gone otherwise."

"How do we get them back?" asked Victoire.

"That's a bit of a problem. When whoever set this off, did it, he or she, also broke it."

"Noooo!" shouted Victoire. Teddy held on tight to his wife.

"I can fix it, Vicky. It just will take some time."

"How long?" asked Teddy.

"At least a week," answered Hermione. "Maybe longer, depends on how badly broken it is."

"All right, at least they're with family, but it's a dangerous time as well."

"They've got Mad-Eye Moody with them. And Dumbledore. I'm certain they'll be safe. If they were smart, Lily and the twins would have their wands with them."

Teddy nodded mutely. His kids were thirty-nine years in the past and were in the Order's headquarters. He hoped that it wouldn't be too crazy there. He let out a laugh.

"Theodore!" admonished Victoire. "Your children are lost in time and all you can do is laugh?"

"I'm just thinking about what the reactions are going to be. Especially are parents and Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron."

Hermione smiled. "If it's all right, I think I'll take this back home with me."

"That's fine. We need to let the rest of the family know what's happened."

"Right," said Victoire, "I'll let mum and dad know."

"I should let Scorpius and Rose know," said Hermione. "They're going to freak out."

"I suppose that leaves me with Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny, as well as Lorcan," Teddy finished.

Hermione nodded and then she left to go and alert her daughter and son-in-law.

Victoire grabbed the Floo box and said, "Shell Cottage!" and stuck her head in.

Soon her parents living room came into view. They still were there, along with her grandparents. Fleur looked up when she heard the noise, "Vicky! What are you doing?" she asked.

"Mum, there's been an accident."

This got everyone's attention. "What happened?" asked Bill.

"Someone got hold of the time turner Aunt Hermione gave Teddy and they ended up going back in time. Aunt Hermione looked at it and figured out that they're at Grimmlaud Place in the summer of 1995."

Everyone in the living room exchanged glances. They all remembered that summer. "That's good," said Arthur.

"How long will it take to get them back?" asked Molly, worridly.

"Aunt Hermione said it will take at least a week to fix the time turner. Maybe longer."

Bill shook his head. "They're safe, be thankful for that."

"I know dad. It's just so scary because of what's going on at that time."

Everyone nodded. They all understood the danger that that time posed. "We'll let the rest of the family know," said Fleur.

"Good. Aunt Hermione's letting Rose and Scorpius know because Jean is there as well and Teddy's letting Uncle Harry, Aunt Ginny, and Lorcan know because of Lily and Patricia."

"We'll alert the others," said Molly. "I better be taking good care of my great-grandchildren," she muttered to herself. Despite the situation, everyone couldn't help laughing, even Victoire. "Thanks," she said, before pulling her head out of the fire."

* * *

Meanwhile Hermione and Teddy had been having similiar conversations with the people the were alerting. Rose and Scorpius were terrified, partly because of Jean's last name. "I just hope she's fine," said Rose.

"If Mrs. Weasley knows that Jean is her great-granddaughter, she is," Scorpius said, comforting Rose.

"I'm going to fix it as fast as I can," said Hermione. "Just try to stat calm."

* * *

Teddy had gone upstairs to his office to use the fireplace there to let Harry and Ginny know. He threw in a handful of Floo powder and said, "Potter Manor!" Moments later his head was in the living room of his godfather's house. "Uncle Harry! Aunt Ginny!" he called. There was no answer. It was late, so he tried again. On the third try, Ginny came down. She had her bathrobe on and a wand in her hand.

"Teddy! What is it?" she asked.

"One of my kids managed to send all of them back in time," answered Teddy. "Aunt Hermione figured out where they are. They're at Grimmlaud Place and it's summer of 1995. Lily and Patrica are there as well as Jean."

Ginny looked shocked. "It's, it's not possible to go that far back in time."

"I wish it was, but Aunt Hermione figured out how to do it. She's working on fixing the time turner."

"You mean it's broken!" Ginny's voice sounded surprisingly like her mother's voice at this point.

"Yeah, somehow it got bumped off the table and it broke."

"How long will it take?"

"She said a week, maybe longer."

Ginny nodded slowly. "Who else has been alerted?" she asked.

Teddy named off who had alerted who then added, "but I'm certain others in the family know by now as well. I need to get back to Vic now."

Ginny nodded again and Teddy pulled his head back into his office. He went back downstairs and found Victoire sitting in a chair by the table. "I let them know and Grandma and Grandpa were there also, so they know as well."

Teddy reached forward and pulled Victoire into a hug. They were worried, but they knew that Hermione was working on the time turner and that they're kids were with family. They also knew that it was bound to be a crazy summer for the residents of Grimmlaud Place in 1995.

**A/N I was wondering, should I have the time travel Hogwarts students go to Hogwarts for a few weeks? This fic takes place at the end of August, so if they did go to Hogwarts they would be in 1995 for three or four weeks. Let me know via review or PM what you think.**


	7. Oh No, Not More Pranksters

Most of the household awoke early the next morning and Molly was the first up. She had already begun to work on breakfast when Lily walked in. The two ladies finished up preparing the eggs and sausage and the rest of house arrived downstairs as soon as the aroma of the cooking food began to penetrate the whole house.

Ron, being his usual self, filled his plate completely full and was about to begin consuming it when Remus and Tonks walked in. "Dumbledore said that he and McGonagall would be coming later this morning," Remus said upon walking in. Molly prepared two more plates for the newcomers and they all sat down to their breakfasts.

After a few minutes of eating, Arthur said, "So Lily, I know that you're my granddaughter and that I have at least two other grandchildren because of the great-grandchildren here. I'm just curious to know how many I actually have.

Lily had a bite of sausage in her mouth, so once she had swallowed it she said, "Twelve."

"That's a lot," said Charlie.

"Well, what do expect from a family with seven kids?" retorted Lily. "Yeah, it's quite a few, and when all of us still lived at home there rarely was a day without one or another grandchild at your place. You and Grandma both loved it. But now there's even more people at the Burrow for family events."

"Well, the Burrow certainly wouldn't feel like home without a crowd," said Molly. "What are my grandchildren's names?" she asked.

Lily figured that it didn't hurt to tell them this piece of information. Once Teddy arrived they would all have to be Obliviated anyways. They already knew a lot about the future.

"Well, Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur have three kids, Victoire Isabelle, who is the mother to the four Lupin children, Dominique Apolline, and Louis William. All three were in Gryffindor and all are married."

Bill looked immensely proud that all of his kids were in Gryffindor. "I guess the Weasleys are still only Gryffindors, even though there now are several girls," he said.

"There's more Weasley girls than boys now," added Dora. Charlie smiled, so he still worked with dragons, even forty years in the future.

"Uncle Charlie never got married since he still likes to chase dragons and also became Care of Magical Creatures professor upon Hagrid's retirement in 2020."

"Dragons are cool!" said Charlie, smiling. He was glad to know that he still worked with dragons in the future. It took a moment for the second statement to register. "Wait, what? I'm a professor?"

Lily rolled her eyes at her uncle. "Yes you are, and you love it, especially the fact that you can annoy your family members at the same time as teaching. You taught most of your nieces and nephews.

Charlie's face became one huge grin. "So am I any good?"

"I've heard you are," said John. "I'm glad I can finally take Care of Magical Creatures."

"Let's get back on topic," said Tonks.

"All right. Uncle Percy's next," Lily said.

She was interrupted before she could get any further. Arthur looked very serious and trying to stay calm he asked, "So Percy is speaking with us in the future?"

"Huh?" asked Gabby.

"I'll tell you later Gabs," said Lily.

Gabby's eyes furrowed and her face became deathly. "Don't call me that!"

"Just like her grandmother," said Remus teasingly to Tonks. Tonks just glared at Remus.

"That's what happens when you combine Veela genes with werewolf genes," said John. "I'm just glad she's not a metamorphmagus."

"You're one to talk," said Dora.

"Well, so are you," retorted John.

"You two stop it!" said Molly. If her great-grandchildren were anything like her children an argument would go on for hours. The two kids stopped arguing, but Dora stuck out her tongue at John and John did the same, but instead his tongue was a snakes. Molly just groaned.

"So what about Percy?" asked Charlie. Lily could tell that it was taking a great deal of effort for him to stay calm.

All of the young time travelers looked confused, but Lily sighed. Her father had told her about what happened with Percy. He hadn't believed that Voldemort had come back and had ditched the family and joined up with the Ministry. It had taken him a long time to realize his mistake, and when he had, it had been to late to escape. He had later shown up at the Battle of Hogwarts and afterwards reunited with the family. There still was a little tenseness, but it was almost completely in the past for the family from Lily's time.

"Lily?" asked Molly, "are you okay?"

"I'm fine Grandma. Yes, Uncle Percy is speaking with you. He also inherited the Prewett twin gene and has twin daughters. Molly, who is in Ravenclaw and Lucy, who is in Gryffindor.

"I take back my earlier statement of all Weasleys being Gryffindors," said Bill. "Well, at some point there would be too many Weasleys for them all to be in Gryffindor. If it stayed like that, probably Gryffindor would just be Weasleys eventually," he thought.

"How long has it been since a Weasley wasn't in Gryffindor?" asked Ron.

"I'm not exactly certain, but I think it has been several centuries," answered Arthur.

"Are the twins identical?" asked George?

"Yes they are, but sorry to disappoint you, but they're not pranksters," said Lily.

"Shoot," grumbled George.

"Well, what do expect from Percy's kids?" asked Fred.

"You're right," said George, obviously disappointed that identical twins weren't taking advantages of the confusion that came with being identical.

"Okay, next is Uncle George."

"Hey! What about me?" asked Fred, pretending to be angry and failing miserably.

Lily let out a small laugh. She knew that now wouldn't be the best time to tell the family that Fred hadn't made it out of the war. She took a deep breath then said, "You never get married." Fred looked disappointed at this, so did the rest of the family.

"So where was I? Ah, Uncle George. He and Aunt Angelina . . ."

There was a great commotion. "Maybe that's why I don't get married, George. You stole her!"

Everyone looked at each other with strange looks. "What?" asked Andrew.

"Angelina went to the Yule Ball last year with me," explained Fred.

Lily couldn't help it, she laughed. Once she got back she'd have to ask Uncle George, the one from her time, about this. It sounded like it could make a very interesting story. She knew bits and pieces of it including her dad and Uncle Ron's disastrous dates.

"Okay, so Uncle George and Aunt Angelina have two kids, and no they are not twins."

George made a face, "How'd you know I was going to ask that?"

"Well, I have twin cousins and my husband is a twin. Just call it twin intellect. Not to mention twin uncles."

"What are their names and houses?" asked Molly.

"Fred Jordan and Roxanne Angelina."

"Hey, you named your kid after me!" said Fred.

"I guess I did. I wonder why I'd do such a thing," said George.

"Maybe it's because I'm your favorite brother."

"Oi!"

"Let me finish," said Lily, laughing at the twins antics. "Fred's the oldest and both of them are in Gryffindor and it's a really good thing they're not twins. If they had been twins, Gryffindor Tower probably wouldn't be still standing, and I think most of Hogwarts wouldn't exist as well. They nearly blew up several things throughout their Hogwarts years."

"Yes!" shouted George. He was very proud that his kids were pranksters.

"Just wait until you hear about the whole group of pranksters from that era. There's two others. My brother James and Uncle Bill's son Louis are also pranksters in that group. Gryffindor tower definitely wasn't a safe place, in fact, you had to be careful wherever you went around Hogwarts."

"But wouldn't the girls dorm be safe?" asked Charlie.

"Well, it was safe for two years. But once Roxanne arrived. . . ."

Fred and George just looked at each other and smiled. It seemed as if the pranksters that came after them surpassed them. They hadn't succeeded in nearly blowing up Gryffindor Tower. George was very proud that both of his kids were grand pranksters as well, although he did with that the blowing up had been successful.

"What about my kids," asked Ron, after the few moments of silence.

"Well, your daughter Rose Cedrella was in Ravenclaw and your son Hugo Bilius was a Gryffindor."

"All right. It looks like there's a lot of smart people this time around," said Bill.

"Are you calling a professor dumb?" Charlie asked, glaring at his brother.

"What, uh, no. I'm just saying that there's several people in Ravenclaw."

"Lastly there are daddy's kids." Lily looked at Harry who turned bright red. It was extremely awkward to have a daughter older than him.

"James Sirius is the oldest and he was in Gryffindor and I was a Hufflepuff."

"Yay for Hufflepuffs," said Tonks. Lily beamed at her god brother's mother. She knew that Tonks had been a Hufflepuff.

"James Sirius?" said Sirius. "Harry what were you thinking?"

"Mum wonders the same thing," said Lily. "She thinks that the pranks he pulls probably have something to do with being named after two of the greatest pranksters in all of Hogwarts history."

"You were a prankster?" asked Fred.

"Yeah, I'll tell you later," said Sirius.

"Shouldn't there be one more?" asked Molly. "I've been counting and I've only counted eleven."

Lily sighed. She didn't know how her grandparents were going to take this, but she was most concerned about her dad. She knew how much he hated Slytherin during his school years.

"Yeah, my other brother Al. He was a Slytherin."

Even though the residents had been shocked many times already in the small amount of time that the time travelers had been with them, they had not been prepared for this.

Lily knew that she had to say something, but didn't know what to say. John though, figured out what to say, "Slytherin has a much better reputation now. It still isn't the best, but it's a lot better than what it is now."

"What's Al's middle name?" questioned Harry.

"Well, Al is just his nickname. His full name is Albus Severus."

Harry's mouth dropped wide open. His expression was a mixture of confusion and hatred. Why in the name of Merlin would he name his kid after one of his arch enemies. He understood the first name, but the middle. . . .

Sirius knew that the mood of the place better be lightened pretty quickly and soon, so he said, "How does McGonagall do with the new pranksters?"

Lily started to answer, but before she could the fireplace glowed green and Dumbledore stepped out followed closely by McGonagall. "I heard that you have some visitors," said Dumbledore.

"Yes we do," answered Arthur. "Meet my granddaughter Lily, her daughter Patricia, John, Gabby, Andrew, and Dora Lupin, and Jean Malfoy, my great-grandchildren.

"Lupin?" said Dumbledore.

"Malfoy?" said McGonagall.

"The Lupins are my grandchildren," Remus explained. "They're from thirty-nine years in the future."

"One of my grandchildren marries Draco's son. Lily here told me that he's a lot better than his father is," Arthur explained.

"Oh," they both said. McGonagall, however, was concentrating more on the Lupins. The Remus she knew wasn't close with anyone at this point, but something about the kids made her wonder. The oldest boy, John, had an unusual color of hair, green and the youngest girl also had an unusual hair color, a light shade of blue. Could it possibly be what she was thinking? McGonagall turned to Tonks. "Are they your grandchildren as well?" she asked.

Tonks beamed and nodded. "Well, I guess they get together," McGonagall thought. She then turned and saw Lily. She gave a start and looked closer. "You look remarkably like Lily Potter," she said.

"I get that a lot. People are always telling me how much I look like my grandmother."

"Wait, Lily is your grandmother?" McGonagall tried to ask something else, but Lily wasn't finished yet.

"I'm also told that I look like my mother."

McGonagall raised her eyebrows. She looked from Lily to Ginny and back again. "You don't mean that your parents are Mr. Potter and Miss. Weasley, do you?" she asked in astonishment.

Lily nodded. "They are," she answered.

McGonagall sat down with a groan. "Don't worry, I'm not a rule breaker." Ginny glared at her daughter. She loved a good prank, and it seemed as if her daughter wasn't.

"There are other pranksters though," said Sirius.

"Sirius!" yelled Remus.

"What?" said Sirius. "It's the truth."

McGonagall groaned yet again and put her head in her hands. "Please tell me they aren't in my house."

"They're not," Lily assured her. Everyone but the time travelers looked confused. Hadn't Lily just said that the pranksters were in Gryffindor.

"But you said they were Gryffindors," said Tonks.

"So I did."

"You said they weren't in my house though," groaned McGonagall.

"They're not. You're Headmistress now. It's Professor Longbottom who has to deal with the pranksters."

"Longbottom!" everyone shouted.

"Neville's a professor?" said Ron in astonishment.

"Yeah, Herbology. He's also Head of Gryffindor and Deputy Headmaster," said Gabby.

"Yikes, I guess he really starts to show himself," said Hermione.

At the news that McGonagall was Headmistress, everyone looked at Dumbledore. This meant that he died sometime in the next thirty-nine years, probably sooner from the way Lily was talking. McGonagall looked surprised at this.

"So what do James, Fred, Louis, and Roxanne call themselves?" Sirius asked again.

"They graduated a little over ten years ago, but when they were at Hogwarts they called themselves the Weaslotters."

"Nooo!" cried McGonagall. "I don't need any more pranking groups that have names."

"Sorry."

"Why that name?" asked Remus. It sounded very original to him.

"They called themselves that because there was a Potter and three Weasleys in the group, and Weaslotters was a combination of the two. My brother James is the Potter and Fred and Roxanne are George's kids, and Louis is Bill's son."

McGonagall let out another groan. The last thing she needed as Headmistress was pranksters that were related to the Marauders and the Weasley twins.

"What about Gids and I?" asked John.

"More pranksters!" screamed McGonagall. How many more were there?

"Gids?" questioned Molly.

"Actually it's Gideon. He's cousin Fred's son," explained Lily.

"We call ourselves the Grandsters," said John.

"The Grandsters?" asked Dumbledore, with a twinkle in his blue eyes.

"Yeah, it's because we're both grandsons of pranksters. We're both sons of pranksters as well, but Grandsters sounds a lot better than Sonsters," explained John.

Bill looked confused. He wasn't a prankster and he didn't think Fleur was one. Tonks was probably too clumsy to pull of decent pranks. That only left Remus. The thought of Remus being a prankster greatly amused him. He wondered if the twins knew. Judging from their confused expressions, he doubted it.

"You dad was a prankster as well?" said McGonagall.

"Yeah, he didn't have a partner in crime though till his third year. When mum arrived, that's when things began to pick up."

Bill let out a groan. This meant that his daughter was a prankster. Well, he'd have to blame his brothers.

"A very ingenious name," commented Dumbledore. "I hear that you traveled here via a time turner. And that you also managed to lose the time turner as well."

"Yeah, Aunt Hermione's probably working on fixing it," said Dora. "She knows lots about them."

"Grandma even made one," pipped up Jean.

"Miss Granger is your grandmother?" said McGonagall. "Who's your grandfather." She had a pretty good idea who Jean's grandfather was, she just wanted to make certain.

"Grandpa Ron," Jean answered in a small voice.

McGonagall smiled. "So it looks like those two finally get together. Good," she thought.

Suddenly there was a bright flash of light and someone dropped down into their midst.

**A/N Wow, this chapter is a lot longer than I thought. Can anyone guess you just arrived?**


	8. The Newcomer

_Suddenly there was a bright flash of light and someone dropped down into their midst.

* * *

_

"Who's there?" asked Remus, reaching for his wand.

"Blood hell! What happened? Where am I?" said a voice. The door opened and a boy walked in. He had darkish skin, red hair and was freckled.

"I think asked the question first," said Remus, even though he thought he had an idea of who this kid was.

"I'm Gideon Colin Weasley," the boy answered. "Where am I?" he asked again.

"Grimmlaud place. And if you want to know, it's 1995," said Tonks, smiling. "How many more visitors are we going to get?" she wondered.

Gideon slapped his hand to his forehead. "Aunt Hermione is gonna kill me!" he moaned, "And when she's finished mum will do it all over again. And then there's no telling what dad'll do."

Everyone looked confused, but Lily sighed. The last thing she needed here was the other member of the Grandsters. John looked up when he realized it was Gideon and asked, "What happened, Gids?"

Gideon looked surprised to see his favorite cousin, it didn't matter that they were second cousins, he still considered John his cousin, and he answered, "Well, dad and mum went over to Aunt Hermione's and they brought me along. Mum thought that she'd be able to help Aunt Hermione with fixing the time turner. After they worked on it for a bit, the two of them went to the kitchen to do something and dad and Uncle Ron went upstairs. I was in the living room and picked up the time turner and, well, I'm here," he finished. "Mum is going to kill me."

"You are in so much trouble, Gideon," said Gabby, giving him a Veela glare. She might be only one-sixteenth veela, but she certainly could do the glare.

"Yeah, I know," Gideon said, shrugging his shoulders and nearly cowering under his cousins glare, "now who is everyone here?" he asked.

"Well, I guess we 'ave to introduce ourselves all over again, even zough you probably know us in ze future." said Fleur, "I'm Fleur Delacour."

Slowly the entire group introduced themselves. Molly was beaming at the thought of another great-grandchild and was glad that her brother's names were still being twins waited to the end to introduce themselves, because they knew it would be most shocking. Some of the other 1995ers got strange looks from Gideon as if he didn't recognize them, but he didn't say anything, yet. The biggest surprise for him was when it was the twins turn to introduce themselves. "Hia, He's George," said Fred, pointing at George.

"And he's Fred," said George, doing likewise to Fred.

"Grandpa?" said Gideon, rather confused. Okay, it was one thing to see great-aunts and uncles a lot younger, but your own grandfather. . . .

George jumped in surprise. This was completely unexpected, even though it had been mentioned only minutes earlier by John. "You can't make fun of me for having my granddaughter here anymore," said Harry with a smirk. George just glared at his brother's best friend.

"Grandpa, eh? My you're old," said Fred.

"Shut up, Fred," said George, giving his brother a whack on the arm.

"Fred?" said Gideon in surprise, "as in Uncle Fred?"

"Yeah, I don't change that much in the future, do I?" Fred asked.

"I don't know as I never met you," Gideon answered slowly.

Lily glared at her cousin's son. She hadn't wanted this to get out so early, she had wanted to avoid it completely if it had been possible. No one else saw the exchange.

Fred looked astonished. Why had his great-nephew never had met him? "How come?" he asked, "I don't pull a Percy, do I?"

Gideon was confused at that, "What did 'pulling a Percy' mean?" he wondered. Then he remembered that Percy hadn't been on the best terms with the family during the war, "That probably was it," he thought. After another moment he said, "Nothing of the sort, Uncle Fred."

"Please don't call me that. I'm not that old," commented Fred.

Charlie looked concerned. "What could possibly have happened to Fred? Did something happen in the war? Could Fred possibly . . . no, it was Fred and George for goodness sakes. If George was around, Fred had to be around. What had happened?" It took awhile, but he finally was able to muster up the courage to ask, "Gideon, why have you never met Fred? Adding to that, have any of you met Fred?" He waited for an answer, but for once in his life hoped that what he was thinking was wrong.

Lily slowly shook her head, "If they had gotten this far, they might as well go the whole way," she thought. Before she could give a verbal answer, Gideon spoke. "Uncle Fred died before any of us were born."

There was a sharp intake of breath from the entire room and then silence fell. Remus hung his head. He had thought that this might be true for quite some time. Ever since Lily had looked shocked at Fred's name.

This time instead of being a joyous, confused silence, it was a dreaded silence. No one wanted to speak, but none of them wanted the silence either. It was impossible for anyone to speak for quite a time. Fred and George were holding tight to each others hands, neither of them doing anything else. Molly was crying into Arthur's shoulder. Bill and Charlie were sitting in shock. Fleur looked sad for this young man who she hardly knew. The Trio were staring at the time travelers, hoping that this wasn't true. Ginny had her head in her hands. The rest of the group were just sitting there wondering "when?" and "how?".

Everyone had tears in their eyes. After several minutes Molly caught her breath and asked in a teary voice, "When?"

Gideon looked up at Lily. He had started this mess and he was wondering if he should finish it. He also thought that perhaps he should finish it with permission. Lily knew what Gideon was asking when he looked up at her and she nodded that he could tell them.

Gideon took a deep breath. "What do you say when you have to tell your great-uncle whom you've never met that he will die in a little less than three years?" he asked himself. After a few anxious moments where he gathered his thoughts he said, "May second," then added, "1998."

Again there was a series of sharp intakes of breath from around the room. The few people who had managed to wipe away some of their tears, had them come back in full force, shocked at hearing that it was so soon.

Arthur scrunched his eyes, trying to get the tears out of them. "Where? How?" he managed to breathlessly ask.

Lily sighed. She didn't want to tell them this part, but she knew that she should. Putting a hand on Gideon to let him know that she would take it from here she quietly said, "On May second of 1998 there was a big battle at Hogwarts. Voldemort (a few people shuddered) tried to take over the school (gasps from around the room), but the teachers decided to fight. I think it was all of the teachers and a good portion of the Of Age students, and even a few of the underage (Lily smiled at her mum), fought. Professor McGonagall said that they fought partly to give dad time to find something that would help to destroy Voldemort (shudders again.)

"There were many deaths there. Almost all of the Death Eaters, the few that weren't were sent to Azkaban, Voldemort (shudders) was defeated for once and for all, (cheers from around the room) and about fifty people from our side were killed."

"Anyone else that we know?" asked Remus, knowing that the answer had to be yes, but at the same time hoping it wasn't. It was impossible any other way.

Gabby swallowed. "You," she said in a quite voice, tears filling her eyes.

Remus nodded slowly. He knew that his survival chances were low to survive. He had barely managed to survive the previous war, surviving through both of them had to be nearly impossible. "So that was why they were all so surprised to see me," he thought. Sirius put his hand on his friends shoulder as tears began to fill both their eyes yet again. Tonks put her hand on Remus' other shoulder.

"So, my son, your father, never knew me," he said quietly. His voice, though usually quiet, was even quieter now.

John slowly shook his head. "Dad didn't know his mum either." "They might as well tell all the deaths at once," he thought.

Tonks stared at her grandson as her hair slowly turned from its vibrant pink to mousy brown. "What happened to our son?" she asked, even more tears filling her eyes.

"Grandma Andromada and Uncle Harry, his godfather, raised him," answered Andrew.

Remus nodded again. He was thankful that since he had to die, his son would be raised by people who loved him. His son wouldn't have a repeat of Harry's growing up years. Remus had one more question that he desperately hoped the answer would be yes. "Is that all of them?" he asked.

Lily could feel the tears running freely down he cheeks. She didn't care, but knew she had to answer Remus' question. After a moment she shook her head and said, "Sirius also dies." Then she added, "In a year."

At the first words Sirius and Remus looked at each other and put reassuring hands on each other also. Harry looked positively shocked and after a moment tears started to trickled down his nose. Everyone else in the room were either staring at each other or at Sirius and Remus. Either way, even more tears filled their eyes. McGonagall was extremely shocked to hear that all the Marauders were soon going to be gone. What she would do for them to be back in their school days pranking the life out of the teachers, including her. The atmosphere in the room was extremely tense and quiet.

When Lily spoke again, mouths dropped open and the tears began to come even faster. They were going to lose a good friend in about a year. Harry was so shocked that he stopped crying. He took in a breath very sharply and stared at Sirius. He had barely even gotten to know his godfather, and Sirius was going to die? Ginny put her hand on his knee and he smiled at her. She blushed slightly, but didn't move away.

After several minutes Hermione managed to break the silence, "Is that all the bad news?" she asked.

"No, but it's all the big news though," said Lily. "They could get to the other Order deaths and injuries later," she thought. "I think we should wait awhile before there's anymore bad news, otherwise the kitchen might end up turning into a swimming pool."

Sirius couldn't help it. He laughed out loud and soon everyone else was laughing at what Lily said as well. After waiting for the laughter so subside Fred asked, "Are you two Grandsters up for a prank war?" he asked.

Laughter ensued yet again around the room. Prank wars were such a Freddish thing for him to suggest. "Well, anyone? Fred asked again.

"Sure thing," said John.

"Yeah, how many kids can say they had a prank war with their grandpa when they were all about the same age?" added Gideon.

The four were just about to go their separate ways to begin working on pranks when Sirius said, "How-about we make it a three way prank war?"


	9. You're the Maruaders?

**A/N this originally was written as part of the previous chapter, but it was so long, I decided to split it. This chapter is much more cheerful. Sorry if you found the previous chapter a bit depressing. People just found out about their deaths, so it would be.**

The four were just about to go their separate ways to begin working on pranks when Sirius said, "How-about we make it a three way prank war?"

_

* * *

_"You're a prankster?" said George in astonishment.

Ron leaned over to Harry and said, "I guess you never did tell them who the mapmakers were." Harry shook his head. The twins were going to have so much fun when they figured out that they knew two of the famous mapmakers, and one of them had even been their professor. Add to that the fact that a third Marauder was Harry's dad. . . .

"Yeah, haven't you heard of us?" asked Sirius. "Or has Hogwarts already forgotten us?"

"Hogwarts will never forget you and I don't think the Squid will either," said McGonagall.

"What about the Squid," inquired Fred.

"You better let those two tell you," said McGonagall pointing to Sirius, and to all the younger people's, except for the Trio, surprise, Remus.

The two of them were shaking with laughter, remembering the said prank. In Sirius' opinion, it was one of their better ones. It had been so funny. The basic idea had been James', but Remus had added several aspects to it.

"So who are you?" asked George.

"Were just two of the Marauders," said Remus, rather nonchalantly.

This shocked the twins so much that they nearly fell out of their seats. "You made the map!" they exclaimed together.

"See Moony, I told you some new pranksters would find it," said Sirius, grinning at his friends.

"I guess you were right Padfoot. That's a rarity," said Remus, giving Sirius a light cuff on the arm.

"Oi!"

"So if you two are Moony and Padfoot, who are the other ones?" asked Fred.

To their surprise, Harry spoke up. "Prongs was my dad," he said quietly and then fury entered his eyes. "And Wormtail was that rat, Pettigrew."

The twins looked shocked yet again. The knew that Pettigrew was the one responsible for Harry's parents' deaths and even though they had used to think that a close friend had betrayed them, it was shocking to find out that it was indeed true.

"So you two and Harry's dad made the map," said George. He carefully avoided mentioning the other Marauder, much to everyone's relief.

"Yeah, although it was mostly Moony here who did it," said Sirius. "He did all the fancy spell work."

"So how did you two end up with the map?" asked Remus. "Filch confiscated it in our seventh year, although I might add, we deliberately allowed that to happen."

"We wanted future troublemakers and pranksters to get the map, and figured this was the best way to do it," explained Sirius.

"You're plan worked. We nicked it from his office in first year," said Fred.

"It took while to figure out how to activate it, but once we did. . . ." George's voice trailed off. He didn't want his mother to find out what they had done. She was already giving him death glares, and if she knew how many time they had snuck out of the castle, they would be in big trouble.

"It helped us save our skins countless times," added Fred.

"Well that's what it was meant for. Pranking and helping the pranksters get away," said Sirius.

"Remus!" shouted Molly. "I can't believe it! You helped my son's prank!"

"Well, indirectly of course," Remus said, but his face did tell everyone that he was scared of Molly's wrath. Nearly everyone was scared of Molly's wrath. Fleur had once said that when Molly was really angry, she rivalled a Veela, and that was really saying something.

"So, do you two still have the map?" asked Sirius. He hoped that they did. He really wanted to see it again.

"Nope," said Fred, grinning. He wasn't about to tel Sirius that Harry had the map. Let Sirius freak out for a bit, was Fred's kind of logic.

"It got confiscated again!" shouted Sirius.

"We didn't say that," said George, horrified at the very idea of Filch getting his hands on the map. He had decided to carry on with Fred's joke. If they were going to start a prank war, they were going to start a prank war.

"But you said you didn't have it," moaned Sirius. He was getting really confused about what was going on.

"I said we didn't have it," said Fred, "not that it was confiscated."

"Where is it then?" Sirius asked impatiently.

"In my trunk," said Harry.

"You got it?" questioned Sirius. Well, the map was supposed to have gone on to Harry, since he was the sole heir of the Marauders, anything of the sort was to be his.

"Yeah," said Harry. "Fred and George gave it to me in the third year."

Remus was shaking with laughter during this whole exchange. He knew that Harry had gotten the map in his third year, he himself had seen it in Harry's hands. It was halarious watching Sirius freak out about the map being gone. "You knew, didn't you?" accused Sirius.

Remus put on an innocent face. "Moony." Sirius glared at his friend.

Remus broke out into a huge grin. "Yeah I knew, but it was fun seeing you freak out. And the map really did get confiscated that year."

"But, but..." stammered Sirius.

"I said it got confiscated, not that it was confiscated." Remus was trying very hard not to laugh at the confused look Sirius was giving him. "Sirius could be so thick sometimes," he thought.

"I'm so confused."

"You always are," teased Remus.

The rest of the group was watching the exchange with great amusement. It had been a long time since either Sirius or Remus had joked, and here they were, just after finding out that they died in the next couple of years, and they were teasing each other like a bunch of students. "I don't think they every truly grew up," said McGonagall quietly to everyone else. Molly nodded in agreement.

"So how did it get confiscated?" asked Sirius, really wanting to figure this out.

"I don't think I should tell you," said Remus.

"Oh come on, Moony. Please. I'm imploring you," begged Sirius.

"You know big words!" said Remus in fake surprise.

"Oh shut up, now please tell me how the map got confiscated."

There was complete silence, but soon a snicker escaped the twins. They thought they had figured out what was going on. Sirius had told Remus to shut up, and Remus had. Sirius was now glaring at his friend even more furiously than before. "Please," he begged.

"I thought you told me to shut up," Remus said in mock confusion.

'You know what I meant."

"Oh, all right. Harry was wondering around in the middle of the night, and for his own safety I took it." said Remus, pretending to be exasperated.

"You took the map from Prongs' son!"

"I didn't want him wandering around with a murderer on the loose, although it turned out that the murderer had been sharing a dorm room with him for the past three years, so actually it was quite safe, but still wrong."

"Is the prefect part of you or the Marauder part of you the strongest?" Sirius asked.

Before Remus could respond Fred asked, "Can we get back to the prank war?"

"What? Oh, uh, yeah, the prank war," said Sirius. He had nearly forgotten it, if that was possible to believe, which it wasn't, during his 'argument' with Remus.

"Three way?" asked Remus with a grin.

"Three way," the other two pranking groups agreed.

"Let's get this prank war going!" they all cried.

The six left, and the rest of the Order let out a loud chuckle. "I see what you mean about they Marauders never growing up, Minerva," laughed Dumbledore. "They really are just big kids."

"I just hope the house stays standing for the rest of the summer," said Tonks. "Knowing the four I do know, it probably won't."

"Add the Grandsters to that, and it definately won't be standing," said Lily.

"Albus, I think you better find a new place to meet," said Arthur grinning.

After a minute, everyone sobered up rather quickly. They all remembered that three of the people who had just left the room were going to die in the next three years. "I think that if those three can be happy, we all should try to be," said Tonks. Everyone nodded and Molly began to clear the dishes. Tonks jumped up to help, but knocked a pitcher of milk to the floor. Molly groaned and told Tonks to go out to the living room with the kids. She and Lily would do the cleaning up.


	10. Saranwrap and Whizbangs

**A/N sorry about the long wait. I've had the chapter written for about a month, but I wasn't able to find the time to type it up. I had written it at a time when I didn't have access to a computer, so it was handwritten and that means that it takes a bit longer for the updates. Hopefully the next chapter won't take quite as long.**

After the prank war had been agreed upon, which didn't take very long, the three groups separated to plan their pranks. Gideon and John had gone to the bedroom that John had slept in the night before. "I think we should do some Muggle pranks," said Gideon. John nodded in agreement. The both knew several Muggle pranks. John had been taught some by his father who had been a prankster during his Hogwarts years, and being the grandson of one of the founders of the greatest joke shop in wizarding history certainly had its benifits.

"Should we do a bucket of water over a doorway?" suggested John.

"Na, that's too usual. We need to think of something to stump Grandpa and Uncle Fred," said Gideon. He paused for a moment. "Hey, I wonder if we could find some saran wrap." I'

"Great idea, Gids. How can we get that since we're not supposed to leave the house."

Gideon shrugged. "Okay, so much for that idea."

"Wait," shouted John. "Grandma Tonks can morph into different people and she's a half-blood. She would probably know what saran wrap is."

"Should we go ask her?" asked Gideon, getting more excited by the minute. She two boys tore out of the room and ran downstairs to ask Tonks if she would help them. "What do you need saran wrap and duct tape for?" she asked, rather amused. This sounded like it would make an interesting prank, and she wanted to know what was going on in these two boys heads.

"They're for a Muggle prank we're going to pull on Uncle Fred and Grandpa," explained Gideon.

"All right. I'll get them when I go out tomorrow," said Tonks.

"Thanks Grandma," said John. Tonks was startled for a moment, but then smiled. She was glad that she had this chance to meet her grandson, since she would die before his birth.

* * *

"I wonder what the others are planning," said Sirius as he and Remus began to plan.

"I don't know, but we need to think of some good pranks," said Remus, "so get over here and help. You're the one who got us into this mess." Remus was on the floor, with pieces of parchment spread all around him.

"But don't you want to have a prank war with your grandson?" asked Sirius.

"Shut up and help me," was all Remus said. Sirius could tell that his friend was excited about the prank war, but he decided not to let Remus know that he knew that.

"I've got a few things from Zonko's that I snatched from the twins earlier," said Sirius.

"Well, maybe we could use those, but we need to think of better things as well," said Remus. "There's going to be some crazy pranks, that's for sure.

"Well the twins definitely will come up with some amusing things, but I don't know about the others," responded Sirius.

So saying, the two Marauders began to plan some pranks. They hadn't done this in who knew how many years, so they were a bit rusty, but were still determined to come up with some crazy pranks.

* * *

The twins were in their room working on some pranks that they could play. They had decided that they would be using some of their products, but were trying to figure out a few new ways they could use them. They had a few ideas and were getting ready to test them out.

* * *

Later that day, everyone was ready for the prank war to begin, at least everyone who was participating in it. Molly for one was not prepared. For the sake of the other residents sanity, there were a few rules. The number one rule being that no one could cause serious injury to other participants (Sirius was disappointed about how they spelled "serious". He had wanted is spelled "Sirius."). The other rules were that the prank war would take place in rounds and that two groups could gang up on the third for a round.

Tonks had been able to go out into Muggle London and get the requested supplies for John and Gideon. She had no idea what they were going to do with it, but she knew that she would find out whether she wanted to or not. The time travelers were going to go first. They woke early the next morning before anyone else was up and went to the twins door. They carefully covered the entire door in the saran-wrap and taped it onto the door frame. After making certain that it was firmly in place, Gideon pulled his wand out and muttered a spell that closed the door. The only way it was possible to tell that something was covering the door was by the tape, and that was only visible from the hallway. "Now I just hope they don't apparate downstairs," said John.

"They won't," said Gideon, pulling two more wands out of his pocket. "I flinched 'em from their dresser just a minute ago."

"Sweet, now we just have to be back here in a few hours to see their reactions," said John.

The Grandsters went back to their room and went back to sleep, after setting their alarm to ensure they would be in the hallway before the twins woke up. A few hours later they were back in their place, hidden under Harry's invisibility cloak, which he had agreed to loan them. Harry was eager to see the twins on a receiving end of a prank, and a Muggle one no less. After about twenty minutes, they began to hear sounds coming from the twins room. "Hey Fred," said George. "Have you seen my wand?"

"Yours is missing also?" exclaimed Fred.

"Is this supposed to be the start of the prank war, or did mum confiscate them?" said George.

"I don't know, but I guess we have to walk downstairs today," said Fred.

"Crud," said George. "I like scaring everyone by Apparating."

Fred opened the door and promptly walked straight into the saran-wrap. "What's wrong, Fred?" asked George. He had been busy tying the lace of his trainers, and had missed seeing Fred bumping into what seemed to be air.

"Something is blocking the doorway," said Fred. George walked over. "Do ya think it could be a shield charm?" he asked.

"I wouldn't put it past Sirius to do something like that, but I don't think it would be able to stay up for so long," said Fred.

"I'll try this time. Maybe it's just to keep you in," smirked George, or he tried to smirk. It was impossible for him to be completely happy at the moment, he had just found out that his twin was going to die in three years, but he was trying to keep his spirits up for the sake of the others in his family.

George walked toward the doorway, and also walked into what looked like air. "What is this?" he asked.

'I donno, but we probably can break through it somehow, it seems to be some sort of solid. See, I can touch it," said Fred.

John and Gideon were having trouble keeping quiet. It wasn't very often that somebody was able to play a prank on the Weasley twins and fool them. This was one of those few times.

They looked through the saran-wrapped doorway and saw that the twins were moving boxes, as if they were trying to find something. "Ah ha!" exclaimed one of the twins. "I found them, Gred."

"Good Forge. Ya ready to get back at whoever did this to us?"

"You said it, mate."

They dragged the box until it was lined up with the doorway, and then the Grandsters noticed that it was some of the Weasley Whizbangs. "Uh oh," muttered Gideon. "We better move a bit." John nodded in agreement, and the two stepped a little ways out of the way.

"How many do you think should do it?" asked Fred.

"One, but we should do a few more, just to be safe," answered George.

So saying, the twins proceeded to light five or six of their Whizbangs. "Let 'em go!" shouted Fred. The Grandsters jumped out of the way as the fireworks came hurtling out of the bedroom, ripping the saran-wrap. They exploded in the hallway, showering the carpet with brightly colored flames.

"FREDERICK GIDEON WEASLEY! GEORGE FABIEN WEASLEY. YOU GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" screamed Molly from downstairs. The twins looked terrified, and the noise had been so loud that it had even woken Sirius. "What the hell was that?" he asked. When he saw the remnants of the duct tape, saran wrap, and Whizbangs he let out a loud laugh. He also heard a very quiet titter coming from the corner. He walked over and reached out, reveling two giggling boys. "Nice prank you two," he complemented. "I don't think us Marauders ever did any Muggle ones, although I must admit that the fireworks were quite loud to wake up to."

"Those were our addition," said George.

"We couldn't push our way out, so we decided to blast our way out," explained Fred.

Sirius let out a loud laugh once again. "I think we're in for a very adventurous last few weeks of summer," he said. "Come on, let's go get some breakfast."

**A/N does anyone have any ideas for pranks? I don't have that many left. They can be both Muggle or wizard pranks, and if you have an idea, leave it in a review or PM me. If I use it, I will mention you in the author's note.**


	11. Explanations and Interruptions

**A/N I'm so sorry about not updating this story. My only excuse is school. It's rather busy this year. This is a nice, long chapter to hold you over for a little while. If you need anything else to read while you are waiting, go check out some of my one-shots.**

The Grandsters were very happy that their prank against the Weasley twins had been successful. They knew that not very many people,if any, could say that they had pranked the twins, and they were very proud to be among of the few who had done so. They were both eager to see what the other pranking groups were going to come up with. This time it was the twins turn to prank and they could chose who they wanted to prank.

That night at dinner, the twins were busy quietly planning their prank. They wanted to do something even better than what the Grandsters had done, which would be slightly difficult, according to Fred. They had also decided to try pranking the Marauders, probably would be a bit difficult since the Marauders were grand pranksters themselves and would be on the lookout. Suddenly their mother interrupted their planning.

"Lily," said Molly quietly, "do any other major things happen in the next few years? Other than what you've already told us." She added.

Everyone from the past, and even a few of the ones from the future, looked up from their dinner. They all knew that there had to be more things that they hadn't been told. No one knew whether they wanted to find out or not, but the wanting to find out half of their minds was starting to win within all of them.

"Yeah," said Bill. "Gabby here said I had scars in the future. Do you know where they came from?"

"Gabby," Lily muttered. This had been something she had wished she could avoid, but it looked like it wasn't a possibility. She had forgotten that Gabby had mentioned it when they first met.

"I never heard about that," said Molly looking frightened. She had a vague feeling she had heard this mentioned already, but it had gone out of her mind with the excitement of all of her grandchildren and great-grandchildren.

"I didn't want you to worry, mum," said Bill sighing, "I am an adult."

"You're still my child," returned Molly. Bill just groaned. His mother was always treating him like a kid, even though he no longer lived at home. He wondered if it would ever change when he got married or became a parent.

Lily smiled at her grandmother's reaction. Molly was still the same in her time, very protective of her family.

"I do know the story. Are you sure you want to hear now?" Lily asked.

Bill nodded. At least if he knew, he wouldn't be as worried was his logic.

"Well," began Lily, "Death Eaters managed to get into Hogwarts."

Molly let out a gasp. "How in the world did that happen?"

"A pair of vanishing cabinets," said Gideon. "One was in Hogwarts, the other in Borgin and Burkes."

"I thought the Hogwart's cabinet broke when Peeves dropped it on top of Filch's office," said Harry.

"What?" asked Sirius.

"I was dragged into Filch's office for dripping mud in the Great Hall after a Quidditch practice in Second Year. Right before that I had been talking with Nick and he managed to persuade Peeves to drop the vanishing cabinet, although I didn't know what it was at the time, on top of his office and allowing me to get away without detention since Filch decided that writing up Peeve's crime was more important than mine," explained Harry.

"But it's impossible to get out of Filch's office without detention," said Remus.

"Not for me," said Harry. "I do many impossible things."

"Yeah, and you involve us as well," said Ron sarcastically.

"All right, let's get back on track," said Charlie. He really wanted to find out more about the impossible things Harry had done, but he knew that now wasn't the time for that. "Maybe I could ask him later this evening," thought Charlie.

"I'm not exactly sure how they work, but they were made as a set and one could travel between them. So on that June evening, Dumbledore and Dad were out on a mission . . ."

"Wait, shouldn't Albus be here to hear this?" asked Arthur.

"Probably," said John. "This story contains information he would really like to have."

"Someone go Floo him," said Molly.

"I'll do it," said Gabby.

"Are you sure you can do it?" teased John.

"I'm not an idiot like you are," retorted Gabby. She walked over to the fireplace and threw a handful of Floo powder in. "Dumbleore's office!" she called. Her head felt like it was spinning around for a few moments and when it cleared she was looking into Professor Dumbledore's office. "Professor Dumbldore!" she called. Thankfully he was in. Dumbledore came around the corner and saw her. "Hello, Miss Lupin. What do you need?" he inquired.

"Lily's telling the Weasleys a story about one of the Hogwarts battles. I think you should be there to hear it."

"More like, you should hear this because it contains your death," she thought.

"Very well, Miss Lupin. I shall be there presently. Shall I get Professor McGonagall as well?"

Gabby turned her head for a moment. "Oi! Lily! Should Minnie come?"

Lily groaned. She never was able to get either of the twins to call Headmistress McGonagall by her title. "Yes Gabby. _Headmistress_," she stressed the word Headmistress, "McGonagall should come as well."

Once Gabby had turned back to the fireplace, Fred and George looked at each other and grinned. Remus and Sirius grinned as well. "Looks like kids are still calling her that," mused Sirius.

"You're the one who started it," said Remus.

The twins looked up. "So you call her that too?" they asked.

"Yep," said Sirius, "Watch me."

Gabby had just arrived from Floo calling the professors. Once McGonagall entered the room Sirius called, "Oi!" Minnie!"

McGonagall turned towards Sirius, her lips were tight, as if she were trying to surpress a smile. "Mr. Black, are you asking for detention?"

"You can't give me detention since I'm no longer a student."

"He's right, Minerva," said Remus.

McGonagall groaned. She was never going to get away from students calling her that name. The Weasley twins called her that for now, and she'd bet the Gryffindor Quidditch team that some of these time traveler children called her that in the future.

"So, what brings us here?" asked Dumbledore.

"There's something that I think you all should know," said Lily. "At least, all of the older people should here this. Drew, Dora, Jean, can the three of you go back to the room you were in earlier?"

"But Aunt Lily . . ."

"Theadora!"

"Don't call me that!" shouted Dora. Her hair turned from its usual light blue to flaming red, which even though that was her natural color, was proof that she was angry. Her nose also became slightly hooked. Tonks looked taken aback. This girl had an even stronger reaction to being called by her full name than either she or Gabby, who had had a rather strong reaction. John looked at his grandmother. "Werewolf genes plus Veela genes plus metamorphmagus genes equals someone you really don't want to get angry."

Tonks nodded. It seemed as if she had finally met someone who also didn't like her full name. Pity it had to be her own granddaughter.

"Now," said Lily sternly.

Dora stuck her tongue out and together she, Drew, and Jean exited. It was obvious that they didn't want to leave, but thankfully they left without any more complaint.

Lily took a deep breath. It was finally time for her to begin. "As they already know, there was an incident involving Death Eaters at Hogwarts . . ."

Dumbledore and Minerva both gasped. "Death Eaters at Hogwarts?" interrupted McGonagall in an extremely nervous voice.

Lily nodded. "Yes, they entered the school through a pair of vanishing cabinets. The evening that they arrived both Professor Dumbledore and Dad, that's Harry, were out on a mission."

"Do you know what?" inquired Dumbldore. He had a feeling that he may have discovered yet another Horcrux, but he wasn't certain.

"He hasn't told me much, but he said that you found a locket in a cave."

Dumbledore nodded. So there was at least one more still out there.

"So, the Death Eaters arrived while you two were out and when you arrived in Hogsmeade, the Dark Mark was above the Astronomy Tower."

Molly let out a shriek and everyone else from the past gasped. They all knew what that Mark meant since they had all seen it at least once. Some of them had seen it many times and it also mean ill.

"Excuse me," said Ginny, "but what year is this?"

Lily felt extremely awkward being addressed this way by her mother but quickly gathered herself. "June of 1997. It's the end of Dad's sixth year.

"Dumbledore was rather weak because of a potion he needed to drink in order to get at the locket."

Everyone stared at the Headmaster. None of them could every picture him being weak. Lily dreaded having to tell them exactly how their beloved Headmaster died. At least they already knew that part.

"So, the two of them grabbed brooms from Madam Rosmerta and flew into the Tower. There they met with some trouble. Draco Malfoy showed up . . ."

"The same Draco Malfoy who is now related to me through my daughter?" asked Ron.

"The same, but he changed Uncle Ron, he really did. You two aren't exactly friends, but you are at least on cordiel terms.

"Back to the story, Mr. Draco showed up and disarmed Dumbledore, but right before that happened, Dumbledore placed a bodybind spell on Harry who was hidden under his Invisibility Cloak."

"You have an Invisibility Cloak?" shouted the twins.

"No wonder you seem to find your way around," said Fred.

"Lucky," moaned George, "just think of all the pranks we could have pulled if we had one."

Molly glared at her sons and gestured to Lily to continue. She wanted Lily to finish sometime this evening.

"Draco had been ordered by Voldemort . . ."

At this nearly everyone in the room flinched. Harry rolled his eyes and Lily looked shocked to see that her mother, who had always seemed so brave to her, was among the people who flinched at the mention of Voldemort's name.

"As I was starting to say, Draco had been ordered to kill Dumbldore . . . "

"What?" shouted McGonagall.

"Can I please continue, you'll understand in a minute," said Lily.

"Sorry about that," said McGonagall.

"Draco had been ordered to kill Dumbledore in order to pay for his father's mistakes. Dumbledore didn't want Draco to become a killer, so he tried to reason with him. Before he could however, Snape showed up."

Anger entered nearly everyone's eyes at this. They all knew that nothing good would come of this.

"Dumbledore pleaded with Snape, and Snape killed him."

"WHAT?" everyone shouted. Sirius was fuming. "I'll kill that greasy, slimy bastard!"

"Listen to me!" screached Lily, causing Remus and Sirius to jump slightly in their seats. This girl really did act like her grandmother in their opinion. "Dumbledore had ordered Snape to kill him because he knew that he would die soon because of a curse that had been on a ring he destroyed."

This time there was much confusion in the room. Dumbledore nodded slowly. So there were at least two Horcruxes out there.

"Dumbledore ordered Snape to kill him," said a very confused Remus.

"Yeah, I don't know the full story. You'll have to ask Dad when he gets here," said Lily. "If he gets here," she added as an afterthought.

"Okay, so Dumbledore's just died . . ." prompted Bill.

"Harry runs down the tower and runs into several Death Eaters. I think there were six or seven Death Eaters involved. Right prior to going out with Dumbledore, Harry had given Uncle Ron, Aunt Hermione, and mum his bottle of Felix Felicis, which he had won as a prize in Potions."

"But I'm rubbish at Potions!" protested Harry.

"Professor Slughorn didn't think so," said Lily.

"Ole Sluggy came back?" asked Sirius with a grin.

"Yeah, he came back because Dumbledore and Harry manged to get him to Snape became the Defense Professor.

So, when Harry came downstairs, he found Dumbledore's Army . . ."

"What?" asked Molly.

"Oh, I forgot to mention that earlier. Dumbledore's Army, also known as the DA, was a group that the Golden Trio, Harry, Ron, and Hermione, formed during their fifth year at Hogwarts."

"That would be this year," said Hermione.

"Duh," said Ron, earning a glare from his friend.

"It was formed because 'professor'" Lily made quotation marks with her fingers "Umbridge . . ."

Remus narrowed his eyes. The Ministry official was the one responsible for most of the anti-werewolf laws.

"Refused to let them practice magic in her classroom," Lily continued. "All they were learning was theory. So, the DA was formed. They had a communication system using coins with a Protean Charm on them that Aunt Hermione had made."

"But, but that's N.E.W.T. level!" said Bill.

"We don't call her the brightest witch of our year for nothing," said Harry, causing Hermione to blush.

"So, Harry had ordered the DA to contact each other if there was any sign of trouble. Also, several members of this Order were stationed near the castle ready for trouble. The battle had begun slightly before Harry and Dumbledore arrived. There was some fighting, but only one person died, a Death Eater. I don't know who though. Eventually Snape ordered everyone to retreat and they all, including Draco, ran out of the gates and Disapparated."

"So, how do this explain my scars?" asked Bill in a quiet voice.

"Well, Greyback was one of the Death Eaters there . . ."

Lily's voice trailed off.

"You mean I'm . . ." Bill gasped for breath. Remus' eyes narrowed in furry and all the Weasleys had a mixture of horror and anger on their faces.

"I'll take it from here Aunt Lily," said John, noticing that she was unable to continue. "Grandpa, you're not a werewolf. Greyback was in his human form when he attacked you."

"He truly is an animal," muttered Charlie.

"You're not a werewolf," repeated John, "but you rarely are at home on the night of a full moon. You and Grandma live near the ocean, so you often go and pace up and down the beach or swim for the night. You also like extremely rare meat" John figured that this was a better way to put it instead of raw meat.

"How, how bad are the scars?" asked Bill.

"Well, it's all we've ever know, so we don't care, but you aren't that recognizable from beforehand photos," said Gabby.

Charlie stared at his only older brother. He couldn't believe that his brother was barely recognizable from what he had always known. Bill gulped. It was a bit of a shock to find out exactly how bad it was, but at least none of his family minded. He had figured that they would care, but it was nice to know for certain.

"So, that was a bit of an adventure," said George, in an attempt to clear the atmosphere a bit. It worked. A few smiles showed on several people's faces and they all got up. "So, what's next?" asked Tonks.

"Clearing the table," said Molly, "and no, you are not allowed in the kitchen. Go play with your grandchildren or something like that." Molly began to levitate plates into the kitchen while laughter broke out around the table. "You better obey her Tonks," said Remus.

"Oh, shush," said Tonks, whacking him playfully on the arm. A moment later she jumped up, and after tripping over her stool, ran upstairs to find her grandchildren.


	12. Zooming Chairs and Embarrassed Men

After Tonks had gone upstairs and Dumbledore and McGonagall had left, Bill and Charlie continued to sit at the table. Fleur moved to sit next to Bill. "Beel, you must know that I wouldn't care about what your face looks like."

Bill smiled at his wife to be. "Well, I'd think it's obvious seeing as we still get married. By the way, when do we get married?" The latter part of his statement was addressed to Gabby, who was the only time traveler at the table for the time being.

"Your wedding date was, or should I say is, August 1 of 1997."

"Wow, that's just two years away," said Bill.

"My brother is an old married man," teased Charlie. Bill whacked him on the arm. "Oi!"

Gabby giggled at the exchange between her grandpa and great-uncle. She hadn't ever seen them really tease each other, but she guessed that it probably was done when she wasn't around.

Suddenly Fred and George entered the kitchen trying very hard to keep smiles off of their faces. "All right, what did you two do?" asked Bill.

"You'll see in a moment," said Fred.

"I think everyone needs to go to the living room," put in George.

"It better not be as noisy as it was this morning," said Charlie. "Fireworks are not the nicest thing to wake up to." Charlie was trying to sound annoyed, but was unable to. He was thankful that the twins were still able to have a fun time even though they knew that much of the Order, including Fred, were not around in the time travelers time.

"Hey, we couldn't get out, so we blasted our way out," Fred said.

Bill and Charlie groaned, but they followed the twins out to the living room. Just as they were about to sit down on two easy chairs George shouted, "Not there!"

Charlie shrugged and the two of them moved over onto the couch. A minute later Remus and Sirius entered and promptly sat down on the two seats that Bill and Charlie had been warned not to sit in. Gradually the room began to fill up. Soon nearly everyone was relaxing in the living room. Suddenly there was an eruption of black powder. Remus yelped and tried to get out of his seat, but found himself to be stuck. Sirius also tried to get out of his seat, but to no avail. The powder was filling the room quickly. Soon it was difficult to see. "What the hell is going on?" asked Ron.

"I think it's a prank," whispered Gideon.

"Well, so far it's not that good," said John.

The twins heard them and glared at the Grandsters. "Just you wait, there's still more to come," said George. The powder had nearly filled the room by now. "What's going -" Before Remus could finish his sentence, he found himself standing on the ceiling. His feet were attached to it, and his head was hanging down. Gales of laughter broke out by the ones who could see this. Sirius didn't know what was going on since powder was still coming out from his chair. Suddenly the chair Sirius was sitting on began to move. It gradually levitated until it also was near the ceiling, but it didn't flip him upside down. Instead Sirius found himself zooming around the top of the room. He gripped the sides of the chair to avoid falling. The powder cleared and everyone could see now.

"My hair!" screamed Sirius as his chair zoomed around the room. His carefully arranged hair was a mess, at least in his opinion. Remus managed to get a quick glimpse of his friend as he zoomed around the room. "I think it looks good on you," he shouted over the gales of laughter from below.

Remus looked down at everybody. Harry was clutching his stomach and was trying to stay in his seat. Ron had already fallen over and Hermione and Ginny were helping each other stay upright. He saw the twins smirk at each other. "You!" Remus tried to sound angry, but this had to be the most fun he'd ever had in years. He hadn't had a prank pulled on him since before J-James died.

Sirius meanwhile was still trying to stay in his seat, but was beginning to slip. "I'm getting dizzy!" he called. Tonks, who had hurried downstairs when the noise began, looked up and burst out laughing. Sirius was sitting there, his legs straight out and Remus was trying to avoid getting hit by the rogue chair. Soon everyone who hadn't been laughing earlier were all struggling to stay in their seats.

After a few minutes the chair slowed down and began to move in a slightly different pattern. Suddenly Sirius found himself directly under Remus. "Uh oh," he thought. George nodded at Fred and Remus dropped. Sirius tried to move out of the way, but Remus landed on top of him. "Oof," mumbled Remus as he found his head buried in Sirius' legs. His own legs were dangling over the edge. The momentum of the chair stopped. "Uh oh," thought the two Marauders as the chair dropped. Sirius' chair landed in exactly the same place it had taken off from and the impact caused Remus to fly backwards and land in Tonks' arms.

Tonks looked startled for a second, but then helped a rather embarrassed Remus to an upright position. "What the ruddy hell was that?" asked a very out of breath Sirius.

"Padfoot, my dear friend," said Remus, "I think we've been pranked."

"I know that much Moony," said Siruis, then he asked. "What exactly was all that?"

"That my dear Marauders was Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder," said Fred.

"You can get it exclusively at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes," added George in an advertisement voice.

"I thought I told you to get rid of that stuff," said Molly glaring at the twins, who merely grinned mischievously. Molly groaned.

The twins decided to get out of the living room before there was any trouble. They were starting to sneak out when Sirius shouted. "Don't let them get away!" Fred and George started at each other and tried to Apparate upstairs, but they suddenly found themselves hanging upside down by their ankles.

"What the hell?" shouted a very confused Fred. George was squirming and trying to figure out a way to right himself, but kept falling back.

"Remus!" said Tonks, "I didn't know you had it in you."

"If I'm pranked, I prank right back," responded Remus.

"So what should we do with these two?" asked Sirius.

"I have an idea," said Remus, "Come on."

They left the twins hanging upside down. "Oi!" shouted George. "Could someone get us down?" Suddenly whatever was holding them in the air wasn't holding them any longer. They fell down and landed in a heap on the floor. "What sort of spell is that?" wondered Fred.

"I don't know, but I seriously . . ."

"Yes!" cried Sirius from the background.

"But I _really_," George stressed the word 'really', "want to learn that spell."


	13. Crazy Hair and Sparkling Feathers

Right after releasing the twins from the _Levicorpus _spell the Marauders went upstairs to Sirius' mum's room where Buckbeak was. It was one of the few rooms that they knew they wouldn't be looked for in because no one wanted to get near the Hippogriff. Sirius was trying desperately to tame his hair, but the flying around and the powder had done their damage. It wasn't going to come out until he took a shower.

"So, what should we do?" asked Sirius as they entered the room.

"First off, who should we prank?" Remus responded.

"Well, the Grandsters haven't been pranked yet," said Sirius. Then he realized something. "Hey, why don't we prank all four of them?" he asked.

"Is that even possible?" asked Remus.

"Well," said Sirius, "we're pranksters, so we think like a prankster."

"So, what should we do then?"

"I've got an idea," Sirius whispered.

He outlined the plan on a piece of parchment and when Remus saw it he said, "Are you sure this will work?"

"Trust me," was all Sirius said as he pocketed the plan.

"I'm not sure if I should," said Remus. "The last time I trusted you with a pranking plan all three of us ended up in detention for two weeks."

"Hey! That was back in fourth year!"

"Remus! Sirius! What's going on?" Tonks called up the stairs. "What, oh, nothing!" Remus answered. He was still a bit embarrassed of landing in Tonks' lap. Sirius said, "Hey, it fits in perfectly since you marry her."

"Shut up," said Remus as he felt his face turn red. Sirius was never going to let him get out of this, that was for certain. "So, should we get this set up?"

"We need to wait for everyone to go to bed, then we'll do it," said Sirius.

Later that night after the entire house was asleep, the two Marauders gathered up the supplies that they needed for their prank. The first went to the room that the Grandsters were sharing. "But Harry and Ron are in here," said Remus.

"Remember rule that if people get in the way of prank, it's their own fault?" Sirius grinned while Remus groaned.

"If Harry wants to hex you do death tomorrow, it's your fault," said Remus.

The two of them got everything set up for their prank on the Grandsters and then they proceeded to the twins room. "They might be expecting something," said Remus, "So we need to be a bit more careful."

They tested the door to make sure they could go in and it was hex free, at least it was at that point. They both knew that the twins usually apparated downstairs, so they planned for that to happen in the morning. After making certain that all was ready, they snuck upstairs and waited for the morning. Remus was staying the night tonight because of the prank.

In the morning the Grandsters were expecting something since they were the only ones that hadn't been pranked yet. The only problem was, they had no idea what to expect. When the awoke, Harry and Ron were still asleep. "Ready for whatever prank we're going to have played on us?" asked John.

"Yeah," said Gideon, but he was a little nervous.

They quickly got dressed and opened the door. As they were walking out something weird happened. It felt almost as if something had fallen on them. The two boys looked at each other, but they didn't notice any difference. They both shrugged and continued downstairs. Sirius and Remus were already in the kitchen. They had managed to kick Molly out of it, which was in itself a major feat.

The Marauders noticed that the prank they had played was successful, since the Grandsters had no idea what was going on. Now all they needed was for the twins to show up. Harry was next to come downstairs. The Grandsters didn't notice anything strange about Harry, but then they didn't notice that something was strange about themselves as well. When Harry entered, the Marauders had to struggle to keep from laughing. It seemed as if Harry had been caught in the way of a prank. "Hey Sirius, Remus," said Harry as he entered.

"Hi Harry," said the Marauders in unison. Harry looked them in the eyes. "You didn't happen to play a prank last night, did you?" he asked.

"Maybe," said Remus. Sirius was just sitting there grinning. Harry groaned and proceeded to get his breakfast wondering where Mrs. Weasley was.

"Sirius, you said that it wouldn't affect people not in the prank war," Remus whispered to Sirius, who shrugged for his response.

Meanwhile upstairs the twins were getting ready for their usual entrance. "We've got our wands this time, right?" asked George as he pulled his shirt on.

Fred did a double check on the dresser, "Yep, they're both there. Ready to Apparate?"

"You bet. I missed doing it yesterday," said George.

Together they turned and for some reason it felt different that morning. When they arrived in the kitchen they noticed that something was strange. The first thing they saw were three sparkly white chickens at the breakfast table, but the chickens didn't seem to notice anything strange. They turned to look at each other and got another shock. "George, what happened to your hair?" asked Fred. George was asking the exact same thing. Their shoulder length hair was sticking up at weird angles all over the place.

"Is this supposed to be a prank?" asked George.

Fred shrugged. He didn't know. Nothing seemed quite right this morning. Knowing the pranking mind, he figured that the three chickens didn't know they were chickens. "Sirius, Remus," said Fred, "What's up with the chickens?"

John's head jerked up. "Chickens?" he asked. "There aren't any chickens here. Unless you count the chicken that GG is going to make for dinner."

The Grandsters and Harry went back to eating their breakfast. A few minutes later, Bill entered the kitchen. "Merlin's pants!" he cried. "What is going on in here?"

"Just a prank," answered Sirius. He nodded at Remus, who flicked his wand. Suddenly the Grandsters and Harry looked at each other and let out a scream of shock. "What the -" cried Gideon. They had all realized that they were covered in chicken feathers and to top it off, glitter was all over them as well.

"Is this the prank, chicken feathers?" asked Harry.

"Maybe," said Remus.

Harry groaned. "Can someone get these off of me?" he asked, turning to the twins, who shook their heads. They didn't want to get into the way of a Marauder prank. "Can you vanish these, Bill?" asked Harry.

"Sure," said Bill. "_Evanesco._" Instead of vanishing, the feathers multiplied and Bill also found himself covered in feathers. Sirius and Remus were having trouble covering their snickers. "I should've known better," mumbled Bill, trying to brush the feathers off of him, but to no avail. Meanwhile the twins were grinning. Items that multiplied whenever vanished would make a very appealing prank item in their opinion.

"So, what do we do?" asked John.

"You're stuck as chickens for twelve hours," said Remus. "Or unless we decide to remove them ourselves."

"Too bad it isn't Halloween," said Gideon. "This would probably win a costume prize."

Harry meanwhile was very embarassed by having been caught by a prank. He had thought that the pranks weren't going to affect them. "Why'd I end up like this?" he asked. "Ron isn't a giant, sparkly chicken."

"You see," began Remus.

"The bucket was spelled -" added Sirius.

"To pour the feathers and glitter -"

"On anyone until the Grandsters walked through."

"We had thought that -"

"The Grandsters would be the first through,"

"So, sorry about that," finished Remus.

Harry merely groaned. Ron was nearly wetting himself with laughing. The Grandsters and Harry were looking like giant chickens while the twins looked like they had gotten in the way of a very strong disarming spell.

"So, what do we do for the day?" asked Harry.

"Scare people!" cried John.

Bill groaned. This was going to be a long day, especially since he also was in chicken form for the day.

**A/N thanks to tunderstormtwlightnight for the prank idea.**


	14. Back to the Past

Meanwhile, back in 2034 Hermione was making the finishing touches to the newly repaired time turner. "Harry!" she called excitadely, "the time turner is fixed!"

Harry ran like mad across the room. It had been four days and three nights since his daughter and granddaughter, Teddy's four kids, and Rose's daughter had gone to the past. It had been an anxious four days at that. Herminone had originally thought that it would take her about a week to fix the time turner, but because of the help from Fred's wife, Julie, and from Rose, she had been able to get it fixed much faster.

"So now we can go rescue the kids?" asked a breathless Harry. The past four days had been a nightmare for the entire Weasley-Potter-Lupin-Scamander-Malfoy family. They all had been waiting anxiously for this day, which had arrived much sooner than they had anticipated.

"Yes," said Hermione. "Up to eight people can go back in time to get them since there's eight people in 1995 and the time turner can travel with up to sixteen people. I don't know if Patrica counts yet or not, but it's better to play it safe."

Everyone nodded in agreement. They didn't want to have to travel through time twice for one extra person. "Who's going to go?" asked Teddy. "I know that Vic and I are." The Lupins had been dreadfully worried about their children. Their only consolation, besides the fact that everyone was with family, was that their children were getting to know their Lupin grandparents."

"I'm going," said Lorcan. It had been a difficult past few days for him. He had come home to discover that his wife and year old daughter were stuck in 1995. To say he had pannicked would be an understatement. The only way he would be certain that everything was fine was for him to go as well.

"I think Rose and I should go as well," said Scorpius. They both wanted to make certain that their daughter was safe. She was with her great-grandparents and Lily, but still, it was a very dangerous time everyone had ended up in.

"That could be a little dangerous," said Rose, slightly worried. "You know what your family was like back then."

"Our daughter has the name of Malfoy and she is in that time. I am going to go and get her no matter how dangerous it proves to me," repliedScorpius. Rose sighed. When her husband made up his mind, he had made up his mind and nothing would change that.

"So far that would be five, plus me, so six," said Harry. "I need to go because I'm the only one here that's legally allowed to Obliviate." Since Harry was an Auror, he had been given permission to Obliviate in the case of an emergency. He figured that time travel qualified as an emergency and he didn't want to go to the trouble to get an official Obliviator. It would have mean't a lot of explaining and a lot of paper work. Both of those things were things he liked to avoid if it was possible. "Hopefully they haven't told them too much, but knowing Gideon and John, they've probably spilled all the beans."

"Huh?" asked Scorpius.

"It's a Muggle saying, Scorp," sighed Harry. "Honestly, you'd've thought that since Hermioe's your mother-in-law you'd know these things."

Scorpius huffed. "But what does it mean?" he asked.

Harry was about to answer, but Hermione interrupted, "It means that Gideon and John have probably told them many things about the future such as who died and who married who."

"Oh," was all Scorpius said. It was clear that he was still confused, but he decided to ask again at a later date, one on which they were not going thirty nine years into the past.

"If you think that I'm going to stand around here and wait for my son to show up, you're wrong Uncle Harry," said Fred. "I'm going also. Are you going to come Julie?" he asked.

Julie shook her head. "Fred, I think it might be better if your father went," she said quietly.

George who had been sitting quietly listening to the conversation, jerked his head up. Was he really getting a chance to say goodbye to Fred? It certainly seemed like it. "Are you sure, Julie?" he asked. His daughter-in-law nodded. "Thanks." George knew that this would be difficult for him, but if he was going to be given a chance to say goodbye to Fred, he'd take it. He wished that they wouldn't have to Obliviate everyone, but he knew that they couldn't take the chance of the future being destroyed. Everything had to be allowed to play out they way it was intended to play out, as much as he wished otherwise.

"It's decided then," said Ginny. "We'll be waiting for you here." She wished that she could go back, but she knew that it was more important for the parents of the young children and George to.

"Harry, since it's such a powerful time turner, you'll have to wait twenty-four hours for it to recharge. The time turner will stay with you the whole time and in twenty-four hours, you'll need to gather everyone and turn the time turner clockwise thirty nine times."

"Thanks for that info, Hermione," said Harry. Ron placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Harry, make certain you get my granddaughter back here in one piece," he said.

Harry smiled. "I'll make sure of that Ron, but you're daughter and son-in-law are also going back with me."

The eight travelers gathered around the table. They all placed their hands on the time turner and Harry turned it thirty nine times counter-clockwise. They felt a jerk behind their navels just like a portkey and they were enveloped in a golden mist. A moment later they all found themselves in a very familiar hallway. "Well, we're in the past," said Harry. "Come on, everyone. Let's find our time travelers."

**A/N Well, this story is starting to come to a close. My guess is that there will be two or three chapters and an epilogue left until the end. It'll probably get finished sometime in December.**


	15. Duplicates of Ourselves

**A/N Harry from 2034 will be written as _Harry_. George from 2034 also will be written as _George_. Fred will be either Fred II or Fred Jr.**

**I realized I had made a mistake with the French, so that's the reason for the edit. Sorry if you thought it was a new chapter.**

The Weasley family along with the rest of the Order were busy eating their breakfast. Sirius and Remus had finally allowed Molly to enter the kitchen. Needless to say, she was shocked when she saw three sparkly chickens and two boys with crazy hair. "I take it that this is the aftermath of some prank?" she asked.

Sirius nodded. "They'll be staying that way for twelve hours," he said. "Unless we decide to be nice." Remus reached over and whacked his friend on the arm. Molly laughed and began to make breakfast for the few who hadn't already snuck in.

Eventually everyone was gathered in the kitchen. "So, what's going on today?" asked Charlie. He was having trouble not laughing at his older brother looking like a chicken. The kids were one thing, but Bill. . . .

Suddenly there was a thud in the entryway. "Anybody wanna bet that's more time travelers?" asked Sirius grinning. No one did.

"Wands at the ready," said a somewhat familiar voice and the door opened. Eight people entered and the majority of them looked like people the Order knew.

"Daddy!" cried Jean as she ran towards a tall, blond man. The man picked her up and swung her over his head. He then realized who was in the room. "What in the world?" he cried out when he saw the three kids in chicken feathers. "John and Gideon, is that you?"

The Grandsters looked sheepish. "Yeah. Uncle Harry is the third person."

The blond man looked as if he was about to burst into laughter, but he was able to avoid it.

"I suppose we all should introduce ourselves," he said. Arthur nodded. "I'm assuming you know all of us, or at least, of us," he said. He was given an affirmative from everyone.

"I'll start," said a tall black haired man. "I'm Harry Potter from 2034."

"That is so weird!" cried Harry.

"Yeah, I know," answered _Harry_. "But what happened to you?"

"I accidentally got involved in a three way prank war. I'll explain later."

_Harry_ groaned. He figured that when six pranksters were all in the same house, a prank war was inevitable.

"I'm Lorcan Scamander, Lily's husband," said a man with dirty blond hair. Lily had been in the pantry, and had quickly entered when she heard people arrive.

"Lorcan!" she called out, running towards him.

"Lily!" He called, running towards her. They met in the middle of the kitchen and embraced. Lorcan gave her a quick peck on the cheek as well. "How's Patty?"

"She's upstairs sleeping, but I know she'll be glad to see you," said Lily, hurrying up the stairs to get her daughter.

"Does Luna Lovegood happen to be your mother?" asked Ginny after Lily had gone upstairs. She didn't know Luna very well, but this man had hair almost the exact same shade as Luna's.

Lorcan looked slightly surprised. "Yes she does," he answered.

Next up was a tall, dark skinned man with auburn hair. "Hey everyone!" he cried. "I'm Fred Weasley II."

"So your Gideon's dad," said Fred, finally giving up on taming his hair. He had even tried a hair-cutting spell, but all it had done was make his hair stand even more on end.

"And my son," added George.

"Yeah," said Fred II rather sadly. He had always wanted to meet the uncle that he was named for and amazingly he had been given that chance, despite the fact that it had been given to him by a wayward son. It also was extremely awkward having two dads in the same room.

"I'm Rose Weasley Malfoy," said a curly red-head. "And Jean is my daughter."

Ron looked shocked. So this was his daughter. It amazed him how much she looked like Hermione, except for the fact that she had inherited the Weasley red hair.

"And I'm her husband, Scorpius Malfoy," said the blond man who had been holding Jean. He received some glares, but they were all silenced by a glare from Rose. "I think she inherited mum's angry glare," whispered Ginny to Hermione, who nodded.

"This is really weird," laughed a tall red-head who was missing an ear. "I'm the future version of George," he said, and grinned at the younger version of himself.

"Merlin's pants!" cried George. He was very startled by the hole in the side of his head. "What happened to me?"

_George_ reached up and traced the hole. "I'm not certain if I should tell you," he said.

Younger George pouted, but didn't say anything. "Howabout after the introduction's are finished," said _George_ and the younger George nodded readily.

"I'm Victoire Weasley Lupin," said a slim strawberry blond woman. "And yes, Bill and Fleur are my parents."

"Where'd you get your looks from?" asked Charlie in a teasing voice.

Victoire turned towards her uncle, but before she could say anything Fleur butted in. "Why, she gets eet from me!"

Bill swatted his brother on his arm, and turned towards his daughter. "How do you know she doesn't get it from me?" he asked Fleur.

"Because," answered Fleur, as if it explained everything. "She did inherit the curse of the red hair at least." Fleur had been playing with Bill's shoulder length hair. Bill's ears turned red when he felt her fingers against his scalp.

He reached over and put his arm around Fleur's shoulders. "She inherited both of our looks," he said.

"Will you two stop arguing and let my husband introduce himself?" Victoire almost shouted. She was starting to get slightly annoyed at her parents antics.

"And the temper," Fleur added in a whisper. Victoire glared at her mother, but didn't say anything.

By this point, there was only one person left. A tall young man with turquoise hair stepped up and said quietly, "Hi, I'm Teddy Lupin."

Silence filled the kitchen for several minutes. After the initial shock had worn off, Remus said, "So, you're my - son."

Teddy nodded sadly, then stepped forward and gave his father the hug that he had been wanting to give him for his entire life. "Dad," he said softly. That had been the word that he had wanted to say for years. Harry might have practically raised, him but a godfather wasn't a dad. Teddy slowly changed his hair to a sandy brown to match his dad's hair.

After embracing his dad for several moments, Teddy turned towards Tonks. "Mum!" he cried and embraced her as well. This time both Teddy and Tonks began to change their hair to each other's hair colors. They realized this a moment later and both stopped halfway, turquoise and pink being the hair colors for both of them. There were tears in both her and Remus' eyes. Teddy also was crying. He wished that Harry didn't have to Obliviate them so he could know them, but he knew that messing with time was dangerous and against the law, so it was impossible for them to fix anything.

After the very emotional introduction, Victoire turned toward her children and began to yell. "Jean, Gabrielle, Andre, et Théodora!Comment osez-vous salir avec retourneur de temps de votre père. Vous savez que vous n'êtes pas censé aller dans son cabinet! Vous devriez avoir honte de vous-mêmes! Si vous faites quelque chose comme ça, je vais personnellement peau vivante!

Fleur was the only member of the Order who could understand the French, and she shuddered at the threat that her daughter gave. She finally interrupted Victoire's stream of French with one of her own, "Victoire, calmez-vous. Ils étaient ici en toute sécurité tout le temps. Je crois comprendre que vous étiez inquiet, mais ils sont seulement les enfants. Votre grand-mère a pris soin merveilleux d'entre eux."

"That relaxed Victoire slightly and her children grinned at her. It seemed as if they had understood every word, which they had, at the older ones. The younger ones had gotten the gist of what was going on. "I'm sorry, Maman," she said. Victoire turned to her children. "You must understand that I was very worried. Thees ees a dangerous time."

The four children all nodded solemnly and Victoire pulled them into a hug. "Your wife certainly knows how to yell," said Remus as he rubbed his ears.

"Sorry about that," said Teddy. "She usually isn't that loud. I think she's loudest when I'm away. If she was this loud all the time, I'd probably be deaf."

Remus then remembered that John had mentioned Teddy had some of the werewolf characteristics. He figured that the enhanced senses were probably one of them. "I take it you inherited my hearing?" he asked, knowing that the answer was probably going to be yes.

Teddy grinned and nodded. "Yeah, I have the enhansed senses, it's hard for my to control my temper during a full moon, and I can do bloody good wolf howls."

"Teddy!" cried Victoire, "there are children here!"

Teddy merely grinned at her.

"How long will you be staying?" asked Molly.

"Hermione said that the time turner will take twenty-four hours to recharge, so at least that long," answered Harry. "Also, tomorrow morning before we go, I'll need everyone who knows about these eight travelers to be here so I can Oblivite you."

Everyone had known that if people came to bring the time travelers back to their rightful times, they would have to be Obliviated for their own safety.

"Now, can someone please tell me how the younger version of myself and my two great-nephews ended up looking like giant sparkly chickens?" asked Harry.

"It's a long story," said Remus. It really was. It spanned several days and pranks and would require lots of explanations.

"We've got twenty-four hours," answered Harry. "Plenty of time to find out about the prank war and also how these eight people ended up coming to 1995."

"Oh, George," asked George, "could you tell me what happened to my ear?"

George sighed. "I guess so," he said. "But first, how did you and Fred end up looking like you had a bad hair day?"

"Same reason as Harry and the Grandsters look like chickens," answered Fred.

"It looks like there's a lot of explaining for all of us to do," said Sirius. "Who want's to start?"

**A/N I do not speak French, so I used a translator. If there are any grammar mistakes, it's the translator's fault, not mine.**

Translation's of Victoire's and Fleur's French

Victoire: John Gabriella, Andrew, and Theodora! How dare you mess with time turner from your father. You know you're not supposed to go into his study! You should be ashamed of yourselves! If you do something like this, I will personally skin alive!

Fleur: Victoire, calm down. They were here safely all the time. I understand that you were worried, but they are only children. Your grandmother has taken wonderful care of them.


	16. Explanations are in Order

**A/N Harry from 2034 will be written as _Harry_****. George from 2034 also will be written as _George_****. Fred will be either Fred II or Fred Jr.**

_"It looks like there's a lot of explaining for all of us to do," said Sirius. "Who want's to start?"_

_

* * *

_

Teddy looked around the room; his eyes coming to rest on his wayward children. "I think it should start on the night that these children came here," he said in a quiet voice. It was clear to everyone in the room that Teddy was trying to stay calm, but was having trouble doing so.

Gabby and John exchanged glances and John's usual green hair slowly turned to it's natural shade of brown. "Uh, so we were upstairs and saw what we thought was a necklace on your desk," began Gabby. "John picked it up and said we should show it to Lily."

"Hey! It was your idea . . ."

"Will you let me tell it!" Gabby shouted at her brother. Once he had leaned back in his seat, she continued. "So, he decided to grab it and show her. I tried to grab it back, that was the shouting you heard Aunt Lily, but he hid it behind his back and ran downstairs. Aunt Lily figured we were up to something, even though it was really just John, and made us put whatever it was on the table. I think she knew what it was. John got up and somehow caused the object, which we know know is a time turner, it fell onto the ground and we found ourselves here."

"So that's how the seven of you ended up here, but how in Merlin's name did you show up?" Fred II asked Gideon. Gideon looked down at the ground. "I just wanted to see what Aunt Hermione was working on, I touched it, and boom, here I was."

"Do you have any idea how much trouble and worry you caused?" asked Teddy.

"Sorry Daddy," said Dora.

Teddy looked down at his daughter. "It's not your fault sweetheart," he said, scooping her up into his arms.

"Since that's settled, how did a prank war start?" questioned _Harry_.

"Um, I think that's my fault," said Fred.

"Fred," groaned _George_. "I bet you couldn't resist when you found out that the Marauders were in the same house as you."

Fred looked up at his twin. It was extremely strange for him to see someone who looked different. _George_ had more serious expression on his face, not to mention he was missing an ear. "I guess you can still read me," he said.

"I am your twin for goodness sake," said _George_ with a grin. "Now how did you any my younger self get the bad hair day?"

"That's our fault," said Sirius and Remus. "It was our turn to prank, and we made it so that happened when they Apparated downstairs for breakfast," added Sirius.

"Okay," said Lorcan, "but how did Fred's end up worse?"

"I tried cutting it," said an embarrassed Fred.

Fred II shook his head. "I thought you were more prepared for pranks than that," he said, but then his uncle had never been pranked by a Marauder, who were supposed to be some of the best pranksters ever.

"And the chickens?" prompted Scorpius.

"The other half of the prank," said Remus. "It was just meant for the Grandsters, but Harry got in the way."

"Hey! You two knew that we slept in the same room," cried Harry.

"Well, you got up before them," said Sirius. Harry just groaned.

"Well, that explains the funny dress and pranks. I'm assuming that this has gone on for awhile," said Teddy.

"Yep," said John. "We managed to prank Uncle George and Uncle Fred."

"Really," said George. He couldn't believe this, but then these kids had been on the receiving end of some of his pranks, so they knew his style.

"Yeah, we trapped you in your bedroom with saran-wrap and took your wands so you couldn't Apparate downstairs," said Gideon.

"And then when you two couldn't get out, you used one of your Whizbangs to break through the saran-wrap and got GG really angry," added John.

"Oh my," said Harry, grinning at _George_. He'd never thought he'd see the day when the twins got pranked, and now he had heard of two times.

"What other pranks were played?" asked Rose.

"Um, they did something really weird with the chairs," said Remus. The twins grinned and began to explain what they had done with the Darkness Powder and levitation charms, which took some time to explain.

When everything was done, George turned to the older version of himself and asked again, "So, what happens to my ear?"

_George_ reached up and traced the edge of the hole with his finger. "It got cursed off during the war," he began. "A bunch of us were helping Harry get away from the Dursleys and it was a misdirected spell."

"It wasn't deliberate?" asked Fred in surprise. Usually injuries were from spells that were meant to hit the person.

"Yeah, someone on our side accidentally hit me when he was aiming at a Death Eater who was trying to kill Remus who was with me." _George_ said this all in one breath.

"Wow," said Ron.

"So what are we going to do for twenty-four hours?" asked Sirius.

"Bond, I guess," said Harry. "Dad," he said, causing everyone to look confused. "Mr. Weasley," he clarified, "You told me to call you that after I married Ginny. I need you to get everyone who was here when the kids arrived or know that they're here." Arthur nodded and left to go and Floo the respective people. "As for everyone else, just stay in the house."

Everyone began to group together. Teddy and his family went off with Remus and Tonks, Fred II, Gideon, and _George_ went off with the twins, _Harry_ stayed with Sirius in the kitchen, and the rest of the time travelers went into the living room with everyone from 1995. "I suppose we'll meet for lunch," said Harry as people exited. He got an affirmative and so everyone dispersed to get to know certain people they hadn't met in their time line.


	17. Random Conversations

**A/N Harry from 2034 will be written as _Harry_****. George from 2034 also will be written as _George_****. Fred will be either Fred II or Fred Jr.**

After everyone had left the kitchen, there was quiet for a few moments, but Sirius quickly broke it. "So," he began a little awkwardly. "How's life in 2034?"

_Harry_ grinned. This would probably be an interesting, yet awkward conversation, unless it went the way he thought it might. "Fine I guess. I'm married, have three children, and five grandchildren. And you've met one of them."

Sirius nodded. "This is just plain weird having you be older than me by about thirty years."

"It is weird," admitted _Harry_, "but that's what happens when someone time travels over a large period of time, although I don't think it's been done much before."

"_Harry_, I don't know if you want to talk about this, but how do I die?" asked Sirius. "All I know is that it happens in about a year."

_Harry_ sighed. He had figured that Gideon and John had told everyone who died, but it was worse finding out that it really had happened. "Are you sure you want to know?" he asked. "We will have to erase your memories right before we leave." _Harry_ desperately hoped that he wouldn't have to tell this story."

Sirius nodded. "I know that, but I'd like to have peace of mind for the little while you're here."

"Very well," said _Harry_. "You already know I've gotten visions of things Voldemort doing, right?"

"Yes," Sirius said softly.

"Well, he figures out that I can see things he's doing or feel emotions he's feeling, and he tries to use it against me by planting visions." - Sirius raised his eyebrows, but didn't interrupt his godson. - "visions of you being tortured." At this Sirius let out an audible gasp.

"You said planting visions," he began.

_Harry_ nodded. "Yes, but I thought they were real. Voldemort was after the weapon which I know is a prophesy Trelawney made about me and Voldemort. He was trying to lure me into the Department of Mystries where the prophesy was kept. He did that by making me think he had captured you."

"You didn't go after what you thought was me, did you?" Sirius asked.

"I wish I could say no, but I can't," said _Harry_ softly, looking down at the ground. "I thought he actually had capture you, so Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny, and Luna, a Ravenclaw in Ginny's year, all went to the Ministry on Threstals to rescue you. It was a trap."

"Why didn't you talk to Albus or Minnie?" asked Sirius.

"Umbridge had discovered our DA group, which was -"

"You don't need to explain the DA, your daughter already did," Sirius said quickly.

"What?, Oh, okay," said _Harry_. "So Umbridge discovered the DA which was short for Dumbledore's Army. In order to protect me, Dumbledore said that he had started it. He then had leave Hogwarts because Umbridge wanted to arrest him."

"Arrest Dumbledore?" Sirius asked in surprise. "Who's dumb enough to do that?"

"Umbridge," answered _Harry_. "So, that was the reason I couldn't go to Dumbledore. McGonagall was in St. Mungo's at the time because she was trying to help Hagrid when Umbridge was trying to sack him, and she ended up getting four Stunners straight in the chest."

"She's okay, right?" Sirius asked nervously.

"She's fine. So I couldn't go to her either. I tried to communicate with you via the Floo network, but Kreacher said you were out."

"But I wasn't," said Sirius.

"Yes, but I believed Kreacher," said _Harry_. "Umbridge caught me and she sent for Snape to bring Veritaserum, but thankfully he was out of it. I told him in code that I thought you were being held captive by Voldemort."

"What exactly did you say?" asked Sirius.

"I said that 'they have Padfoot at the place where it's hidden.'"

"Only some one in the Order could understand what that meant, that's for certain," admitted Sirius.

"Yeah, the only problem was that Snape acted as if he didn't understand or didn't care what I was talking about. I now know it was an act, but at the time I was very worried that he really didn't believe me. Umbridge then tried to get us to tell her what the place was and who Padfoot was, but we didn't. Hermione then pretended that the person we had been trying to reach was Dumbledore and that a weapon was ready."

"She really is a smart girl," said Sirius.

"So, she, Umbridge, and I went into the forest and we ended up running into the centaurs. Umbridge called the half-breeds-"

Sirius laughed out loud. "Only a major idiot would do that," he said.

"Grawp, Hagrid's giant half brother then came and resuced Hermione and I after the centuars turned on us because we weren't supposed to be in there.

"Hagrid's going to bring a giant back?" asked Sirius, shaking his head. That was such a Hagrid thing to do.

"Yes, he will," said _Harry_. "So, Hermione and I get back to the castle and the six of us go off to the Ministry."

"And since it's a trap, you're attacked and Aurors come and rescue you," said Sirius.

"How'd you guess?" asked _Harry_ in surprise.

"I could see it in your face," answered Sirius.

"Yeah, it's true. You were told to stay and wait for Dumbledore, but you refused since I was in danger."

"Hell, I wouldn't want to be safe if you were in danger," said Sirius. "I'd want you to be safe, even at the cost of my life."

"Well, you show up along with Remus, Tonks, Alastor, and Kingsley. There's a battle and -" _Harry's _voice faultered.

"I'm killed," said Sirius in a flat voice.

_Harry_ nodded. "Who?" Sirius asked.

_Harry_ took a deep breath, "Bellatrix," he said, and Sirius' face contorted in fury.

"That bitch," he growled. "I hope someone gets her."

"Oh, someone does," said _Harry_, a huge grin on his face. "Molly Weasley gets her."

"I think Molly just went up several notches in my book," said Sirius as _Harry_ laughed.

* * *

"This has got to be one of the strangest things that has ever happened," thought Teddy as he went upstairs with his parents. John and Gabby were going to be in major trouble once they got home, but because of their mischievous nature, he was finally getting a chance to meet his parents.

"This is rather strange," said Tonks. "My unborn son being a married man. And I suppose this is your wife?" The second comment was directed mostly at Victoire.

"Yes," said Teddy, "Mum, Dad, this is my wonderful wife, Victoire. She's Bill and Fleur's daughter."

"You do have the look of a Veela about you," said Tonks.

"Thank you Mrs. Lupin," said Vicotire, startling Tonks.

"Please, don't call me that. It's Tonks," said Tonks.

"Alright, Tonks," Victorie said.

"Well," said Remus, "this is a little strange. What should we talk about?"

"Can you tell me some about your Hogwarts years, Dad?" asked Teddy. "I only know what Uncle Harry knows, which isn't a ton."

"Do you know about mine?" asked Tonks.

"Well, more than I know about Dad's," said Teddy. "I lived with Grandma Tonks while growing up and she told me several stories. Uncle Charlie also told me several stories, such as the time you spilled shrinking potion on his hands."

Tonks' face turned bright red and her hair turned bright green, a sign of embarrassment. "I never heard that story," said Remus.

"Trust me, you don't want to," mumbled Tonks. "I can't believe Charlie told someone, he promised not to."

"So, do you want to hear some of my stories?" asked Remus.

"Yeah," said Teddy, picking up Dora and placing her in his lap.

"Let's see," said Remus, trying to recall one of his Hogwarts memories. "Did you ever hear about the time James and Sirius transfigured all my schoolbooks into rodents?"

"No," said Teddy laughing. He looked at his kids and noticed that John had a look of eager anticpation. "Thank Merlin he isn't at that level of Transfiguration," thought Teddy.

"What happened?" asked Gabby.

"Yeah, tell us, Grandpa," begged Drew.

Remus smiled at his grandchildren, son, and daughter-in-law. "Well, it was in fifth year of all years and James and Sirius had decided that I had been doing a bit too much studying. I had gone upstairs to my dorm to find some notes from Potions and while I was gone, they took the liberty to Transfigure my schoolbooks. When I came back downstairs, instead of there being a pile of books, there were several mice, gerbils, and guinea pigs."

Everyone laughed. Tonks' hair was back to its usual pink and John had a look of planning on his face.

"You better not be getting any ideas, John Theodore Lupin," said Victoire.

"Mum!" protested John. "I'm not that bad!"

"Well, I don't think everyone has tried to replace all the of Professor's hats with Headless Hats or Anti-Gravity Hats," responded Victoire.

"Let's get back to the story," said Tonks. "You said all your books were transfigured," she prompted.

"Yes," said Remus, but before he could continue, he was interrupted by his granddaughter.

"Did you get them all back?" asked Dora.

"Yes, except for the Care of Magical Creatures textbook. That was eaten by Frank Longbottom's cat."

"So, how'd you study for that exam?" asked Gabby.

"I borrowed James' copy, but I mostly needed it for review."

When Remus was finished, Teddy laughed heartily. He knew his father had been in a pranking group, but he hadn't know that his father often was pranked as well.

* * *

Once everyone had gone upstairs into the twins room, Fred from 1995 began. "So, Fred, I've heard that you were a prankster during your school years," said Fred.

Fred II grinned. "Well, I did have a lot of pressure on me since my father and uncle were pranksters, not to mention that another uncle is the son of a prankster."

"What kind of pranks did you pull?" asked George. He wanted to know if any of his son's pranks surpassed and of his and Fred's pranks.

It was weird getting asked that sort of question from your dad when he was younger than you, but Fred shrugged the weirdness off. "Well, dad," he began, "James, Louis, and I nearly blew up Gryffindor Tower once."

"What the hell did you do?" asked Fred laughing.

"Let's just say that Reducto curses and Whiz-bangs should not be combined in any way," said _George_ before his son could launch into a full scale explanation.

Fred snorted. "That sounds crazier than anything we've done, George."

"I hadn't heard that story, Dad," said Gideon.

"That was for a reason," said Fred II. "I didn't want you getting any overly dangerous ideas."

"Well, John and I still had some rather crazy pranks," Gideon said.

"What did you do?" asked George.

"Um, our good friend's older brother is the Gryffindor Quidditch captain, and he gave us the password to the Prefect's bathroom," began Gideon.

"What did you do?" asked Fred.

"Well," said Gideon, "Grandpa had sent me some of the the love potion and we simply replaced some of the perfumed water with it."

"So that's why Minnie sent that letter to me," said _George_. "I had wondered what you'd done.

"Why didn't I hear about this?" asked Fred II.

"Uh," began Gideon.

"Never mind, I don't think I want to know," Fred II said quickly.

* * *

Meanwhile out in the living room, all of the rest of the time travelers were talking with the others from 1995. "What's it like in the future?" asked Ron rather bluntly.

"We're married for one thing," answered Hermione, causing Ron to turn the traditional Weasley red admist gales of laughter from the time travelers.

The conversations that were going on in this room were a little different than the ones going on in separate rooms since everyone knew each other, in the future that is. It still was a little awkward, especially between Ron and Scorpius. They were sending death glares in each others directions.

"Dad," Rose said after being caught between the fifth glare. "Can you please be civil? Scorp isn't even born in this time frame."

Ron sighed, it was very weird to be called Dad by someone who was older than him, but it was happening to several other people as well, so he shrugged it off and tried to be civil to Scorpius, for his daughter's sake.

"So," said Bill, trying to begin a conversation, but failing. Everyone just seemed to want to stare at each other for the moment. He had half a mind to go and join his daughter and Teddy, but he knew that they probably should have bonding time with Remus and Tonks since they didn't know them from their time.

A few awkward minutes later Arthur came in. "Albus, Minerva, Alastor, and Fleur will be joining us after breakfast tomorrow," he announced. "I'll tell everyone else at lunch."

"Okay," said Lorcan from the couch where he was holding Patrica with Lily beside him. He had missed her for the past few days.

"Well," said Rose, "Is there anything that you'd like to know that you haven't been told yet?"

"Not that I can think of at the moment," said Molly.

* * *

All four groups continued to talk about random things until it was time for lunch, then they all went into the kitchen. "So, what's been going on all morning?" asked Molly.

"We've been discussing several things," said Victoire. "Remus was telling us some of his lesser known Hogwarts adventures."

"You didn't tell them about the animals, did you?" asked Sirius, a bit worried.

"As a matter of fact, I did," answered Remus.

"What animals?" asked _Harry_. Once Remus had explained it, since Sirius absolutely refused to, _Harry_ burst out laughing. "That sounds like something the two of you would do, Sirius."

For the rest of lunch they discussed random happenings from both times. None of them wanted this to end, but they all knew that in the morning it would be over, and for the people from 1995, it would be like nothing had happened, but they all wanted to make the best of it for the time that they were together. At the end of lunch Arthur made his announcement concerning the others who knew about the time travelers.

"Well, what should we do this afternoon?" asked Scorpius.

"I donno," said Lorcan. "We've spent the morning talking with each other.

"Should we all just stay together?" asked Rose. "I for one would really like to get to know Uncle Fred."

"I think that's a find idea," agreed Molly.

After talking about many things, family, pranks, school, and the like, they all realized that it was starting to get late. After a quick supper, according to Weasley standards, it actually was quite long, they all went upstairs to bed. Or in many of the younger children's cases, they went into the living room to sleep.

_**A/N sorry about the wait. It's been rather busy for me lately. This chapter should have been up yesterday, but my mom didn't want me on the computer too long, so I was unable to get it finished. This story will be finished sometime before the new year. And in case I don't get another chapter up before Christmas, Merry Christmas to all you celebrate it.**_


	18. Goodbye

**A/N Harry from 2034 will be written as _Harry_****. George from 2034 also will be written as _George_****. Fred will be either Fred II or Fred Jr.**

The morning came all too soon for everyone. "Why can't we change things?" Gideon asked his grandpa at breakfast. "I'd love to know Uncle Fred."

_George_sighed. He also really wanted to change things, but knew that it wasn't the right thing to do, as much as any of them wanted to do it. "Gid," he said quietly. "I'd like to change things just as much as you, but it's not our right. We're probably in enough trouble with the Ministry just for going back in time."

""My uncle isn't Harry Potter for nothing," said Victoire. "Being on first name terms with the Minister is rather helpful. Not to mention being the youngest ever head of the Auror office."

"You personally know the Minsiter?" asked Sirius. "It better not be Fudge still."

At the same time Charlie asked, "You're head of the Aurors?"

_Harry _laughed. "No, Fudge gets sacked right before my sixth year. It's Kingslely Shacklebolt who's Minister now. And yes Charlie, I'm head of the Aurors. That happened in 2007."

"He's a good bloke," said Bill, referring to Shacklebolt. Everyone nodded in agreement, especially as they all knew him.

"At least we all have memories now," said Teddy. He had been up nearly all night talking with his parents since he knew that he'd never see them again.

"Yeah, but it's not the same," said Fred II. He had also been up far into the night talking with his uncle and both versions of his father, which was extremely interesting to say the least. It was really awkward as well.

"We all will see each other again some day," said Tonks, trying to cheer them up. "Up in Heaven after we die."

At that, people began to tear up, remembering that several of their group dies in the next three years.

"Let's not dwell on the deaths," begged Lorcan. "We only have a few more hours together and we ought to make the best of it."

"You're right, Lor," said Lily. "We shouldn't think about the things that can't be helped."

"I agree," said Harry. "We should just enjoy each others company for the little amount of time we have left."

"So, what should we do?" asked Ron.

"Wanna play chess, Grandpa?" asked Jean. To say Ron was surprised would be an understatement. "You know you're going to lose."

Jean gave her grandfather an 'are you sure about that?' look and ran into the other room to look for the chessboard. Ron followed, wondering what he should do.

"Dad, she is pretty good for five," said Rose. "You taught her, so she knows some of your moves, at least some of your future moves."

Ron took a deep breath. He knew that his family wouldn't ever forget it if he was beaten, or even nearly beaten by a five-year-old."

"Sure, Jean, I'll play," he said, following her. "I just hope my strategy doesn't change much in the next thirty-nine years. Otherwise I'm in for a hard game."

"Anyone interested in watching the game?" asked Scorpius. "I'm interested in seeing how good my daughter is against a younger version of her grandfather."

"I'll watch," said the Harry from 1995.

The rest of the other members of the Weasley family wandered out to watch what proved to be a very interesting chess match. Jean might have been only five, but she was pretty good. For a little while she had Ron scared having managed to check him twice. In the end he was able to beat her, but just barely. He figured that if Jean had had two or three more moves, she'd have won.

After the game _Harry _went into the kitchen with Remus and Tonks. "_Harry_," Remus said. "I want to thank you for raising my son. You gave him a childhood even though he was an orphan."

"Tell my mother that Teddy has turned out as a wonderful man and that he picked a wonderful wife. I wish I could've seen him grow up," said Tonks.

"I willl," said _Harry_. "He's been a joy to have around. I gave him the childhood I wished I had, even though I didn't have parents either."

"Uncle Harry!" Scorpius called from upstairs, "the time turner is starting to glow!"

_Harry _jumped out of his seat. "Hermione said that from the time the time turner started to glow, we'd have about twenty minutes before it would transport us back to our time."

"I'll help you gather people," said Remus.

"_Harry_," Tonks said, putting her arm on his shoulder, "even though the kids shouldn't have come back, I'm glad they did and that I was able to get to know my son, even though I won't remember it."

"Thank you," Harry said simply. He couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Kids!" Remus called. "You need to start getting ready to go back to your time."

"_George_, come over here," Fred said.

_George _followed his twin. "Look, I'm sorry that I'm not with you in the future, but I died to keep Voldemort at bay. I just want you to live for me. And I'm glad that the joke shop actually happened." WWW had been one of the many things the two had talked about during the night.

"Guys, it's going to go in a few minutes!" called Harry. "I need everyone here now!"

"Harry, I just want to thank you again for what you've done," said Remus.

"Take care, Prongslet!" called Sirius.

Right before the time turner whisked them all back, Harry pulled out his wand, and with a twinge of regret called out "Obliviate!" Then in a flash of light, they were gone from Grimlaude place.

**A/N it's been crazy at my house lately since it's nearly Christmas. We've got something every evening though Christmas day. Right now I'm writing this from the library computer since I haven't been able to get on the computer at him much. Merry Christmas everyone!**


	19. Epilogue

After the time travelers had left, the people from 1995 all had a vague feeling that something interesting had happened in the past week, but they didn't remember what had happened. They remembered that three had been a prank war and that both the twins and the Marauders had been on receiving ends of one.

The twins remembered that they had found out that Sirius and Remus were the legendary Marauders, but they didn't remember how they had found it out.

Remus knew that he shouldn't let his "furry little problem" worry him as much as it did. He didn't know how he knew, but he knew that he shouldn't let it get in the way of things he wanted to do.

As for the rest of the residents of Grimlaude place, they knew that the war would end soon and when it did, Voldemort would be gone for good and that he and his henchmen wouldn't be coming back.

* * *

They all landed with a thump on the lawn of Applewood. "You're back!" called Ginny, rushing out and hugging Harry. "Is everyone here?"

"Yes, dear," Harry answered, kissing her, "We're all here safe and sound."

"Come on, Lily," said Lorcan. "Let's get you and Patty home. Goodness knows you could get some rest."

"Alright. See you later, dad," Lily called as she and Lorcan headed over to his car. Since Patricia was still to young for Side-Along-Apparation, normally the three of them drove places.

Rose and Scorpius gathered their very excited Jean and bundled her into the house in order to Floo home. Ron and Hermione followed, eager to hear the adventure. Harry and Ginny also left, knowing that they could get the full story from Lily later. Soon only Teddy's family, George, Fred, and Gideon were left.

"Gabby and John," said Teddy. "What you did was wrong. Even though we were able to fix things, you still will be punished. No flying for the rest of the month."

"But Daddy, it's only the beginning of the month!" cried John.

"Would you like it to be two?" Teddy asked. John immediately closed his mouth and didn't say anything more.

"Gideon, you're also grounded from the broom for the rest of the month," said Fred. "You should know not to touch things your Aunt Hermione's working on."

"Yes, Dad," said Gideon, following his Dad into the house to use the Floo.

"Gids, have you seen the improved fireworks we had?"

"No," said John in a slightly panicked voice. "I guess we left them in the past."

**A/N well, here we are at the end of the story. I want to thank everyone who reviewed, favorited, and story alerted. I hope you all enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it.**


End file.
